One Heck Of A Summer!
by CheerleadingGymnasticsGrrl
Summary: Tom's best friend comes with him to the lake house, she's enimies with Jake and then the aliens show up... Something changes. Jake/Oc. Sucky summary, better story!
1. The Beginning of Hell

**One Heck Of A Summer.**

**Jake/OC.**

**Summary: Summer vacation, a time for friends, family, and just having fun. Now, spending that time with your best friend is supposed to be _amazing_, which it is, don't get me wrong, Tom is like my brother. But then my enemy shows up along with little Hobbit sized aliens and all of a sudden, nothing makes sense in the world.**

**Chapter One: Just The Beginning of Hell. **

_Click, click, click, click, click! _

The sound was driving me insane, the room was closing in. I grabbed my inhaler and took a few puffs and looked at my best friend, who was staring intently at his computer screen while typing away at his keyboard.

"Dude, you're gonna get caught and get _killed_. Then I'm going to get killed because I let you do this! AH! We're all gonna die!" I exclaimed at my best friend Thomas 'Tom' or 'Tommy' Pearson as I sat on his bed in his room. Before I had been attempting to read Shutter Island, but the nervous thought of getting caught by Mr. and/or Mrs. Pearson kept pulling my concentration away so I just gave up and started pondering how he hacked into the school network anyway... He didn't pass many of his classes so he was trying to change his grades before his parents saw them.

"Shut up. I'm working here and your yammering isn't helping!" He hissed, not bothering taking his eyes off the computer screen. I glared at him, but the noise of his window inching open caught my attention.

"Err, Tom." I squeaked, suddenly kind of scared.

"Shh." He said. Damn, he was being a jerk!

"Bu-" I began again, but he shut me up by glaring at me, I glared back, got up, grasped his head in my hands and forced his head to turn to the window which had begun moving again.

"What the?" he started to say but then the window shot up and a head of light brown hair popped in, scaring me to death, but I managed to keep from screaming. I grasped my stomach and reached for my inhaler again.

"Say a word and you 2 are dead!" Bethany 'Beth' Pearson warned climbing in all the way, I just took more puffs from my inhaler as Tom stared at her with a mixture of shock and awe.

"Are you outta your mind?" He exclaimed. "If Dad catches you, you're gonna die!" She scoffed and gave us a confident smirk.

"Oh get over it, he'll never catch me." And with that, she turned to the other window and waved to her boyfriend, Ricky, blowing him a kiss. He gave one last wave and yelled:

"Goodnight babe!" Before driving away, music blaring loudly and obnoxiously. Both Tom and I hated him. But just my luck, Ricky's my older cousin. That's how he met Beth in the first place. I looked up at Beth,

"What do you see in him anyway?" I asked her. She looked down at me.

"You mean other then the fact that he's hot, sweet, romantic, funny, and not to mention, ridiculously athletic?" She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ew Beth, just ew." I shuddered, turning around and walking back on the bed. Suddenly Hannah burst through the door.

"Daddy's coming and he's _mad!_" she said.

"At who?" We asked in unison.

"Tom!" she said at the same time Mr. P yelled it.

"Busted!" I muttered, Bethany pulled me and Hannah behind the now open door. Mr. P burst in and looked at Tom, his face contorted with fury.

"What?" Tom asked his Dad looking as innocent as possible. The look vanished as soon as he saw his Dad wasn't buying it.

"If you are smart enough to hack into the school computers, then you are smart enough to pass math," Mr. P started his rant,

"Do you think that Bethany got accepted into Michigan by screwing around all the time?" He continued, glaring at his only son.

"No," Tom sighed, rolling his eyes

"She got in 'cause she is _perfect_." Extra emphasis on perfect.

"No, your sister worked her tail off and that is exactly what I expect from you." Mr. P countered, I was about to go up and defend Tom, before I could do anything though, Beth put her hand on my mouth keeping me from saying anything and blowing our cover. Speaking of which, I didn't understand my hiding, _A) I was supposed to be there, _and_ B) She was sneaking around._ Oh yes, makes perfect sense.

"You know what Dad. You're right." Tom said,

"I don't deserve a family vacation. I'll just stay here with Rory and learn my lesson-." Mr. Pearson cut him off while holding up

"Oh no, kid, I'm not falling for that kiddo." Mr. P said shaking his head, "What's going on with you? The bad attitude.. The grades?" Tom shrugged and glanced at me.

"Nothing." Tom muttered. I knew why Tom started all this, he was always made fun of for being smart. God, people could be so mean… I told Tom letting his grades drop was a dumb idea and that he should just ignore everything everyone said. But he ignored me. Mr. Pearson looked around the room,

"You know what, I blame all this," He started again, gesturing to the computers. "For coming between _this_, right here.." He continued, pointing between himself and Tom. He walked over and grabbed the electoral wire. Tom flinched as he yanked the cords from the wall.

"Some good old fashion, no tech, family togetherness is exactly what we need." He said, began to walk out, but turned to us.

"Busted… Again!" I said, though it came out muffled from Beth's hand. He pointed a finger at the three of us.

"You guys too. Get some sleep, we hit the road at sunup." And with that he left the room. Bethany pushed me away from her roughly. I glared at her.

"Again, if either of you say _anything_! You're dead!" She said before flouncing out of the room followed by Hannah. I raised a hand as if it were a claw and made a hissing noise, Tom laughed at me. I shut the door and we started packing for the rest of the summer.

_**5:30 AM the next morning. **_

Tom and I found ourselves standing at the very back of the family's SUV, loading our suitcases into it after checking, re-checking, and re-re-checking we had everything we needed. I shut the door and looked at Tom, getting ready to say the most important words a teenager must say to enjoy a long car ride such as the one we were about to go on.

"WINDOW SEAT!" We shouted at the same time, racing for the car door, I had a lead but he grabbed me by the waist, lifted me up, and placed me behind him. I pushed him out of the way and we both grabbed the handle at the same time, pushing and shoving each other like crazy.

"Move!" We yelled. I snapped my head at him and we let go of the handle and started a glare-off.

"No way!" We said again.

"Stop that!" We shouted again, I slapped him and he slapped me.

"My car!" he said

"I'm the guest!" I reminded him, crossing my arms.

"No you're not!" He said, I went to protest but I was cut off.

"Guys! Stop fighting." Mr. P said walking up to us, he placed a hand on each of our shoulders. Uh oh…. I don't see this ending well…

"We've arranged everything." He continued, next thing ya know, I found myself squished between Beth and Tom.

"This is really uncomfortable. Just saying." Tom stated. We had been in the car for about 5 hours. And I was going to die.

"Not to mention, I'm way to fat to be sitting this close to anyone." I added.

"Rory! No you are not!" Tom and Mrs. P shouted at the same time. I jumped a little bit and looked back and forth between them.

"She may not be fat, but she sure isn't helping the situation!" Beth chimed in, taking a break from texting Ricky.

"Hey, no one asked you." Tom snapped glaring at his sister, she glared back until she got a text from Ricky. He was holding a bouquet of purple flowers while he had the most retarded look on his face. I snorted in laughter, Beth shot me a glare. Tom looked at us and reached for the phone and took it, getting a better look at the pic.

"Wow, your boy toy's an idiot." He laughed, I chuckled.

"He's not a boy toy! We're in a mature and loving relationship!" Beth snapped, snatching the phone from his hand.

"Psh, yeah right." I scoffed. I knew my cousin, he used the same game on every single girl he dated. He was only after one thing. It made me sick.

"Why don't you two call me in a couple years when you have an idea of what dating is really about." She snapped.

"I've dated before!" I exclaimed. She should know, I've gone to her with all my relationship problems before.

"Okay, you have some input. But not too much. Tom, you have nothing to say.." She said. I grinned and Tom glared. Beth, though she can get on my nerves, was like my big sister. We had that whole love-hate sisterly relationship down. I grabbed my Nook and began reading The Devouring, and listened to my iPod to drown out the boringness of the radio station that was playing. Eventually, we made it to the lake house. It was big, and nice looking to be honest.

"Well, I'm off to the pool!" Beth exclaimed, walking away from the car, a tote slung over her shoulder.

"We beat Uncle Nate! Oh yeah!" Hannah shouted happily. She went and began playing in the lawn with some Barbie's. Mr. and Mrs. Pearson went ahead and began unloading the back of the car while Tom and I began attempting to get out of the car, but the seat belt we shared was stuck.

"Ouch, move your fat head!" He grunted, using his elbow to push my head off to the side.

"My head is not fat!" I snapped, hitting his arm the best I could.

"Get out of the way!" He exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

"GET THE JAWS OF LIFE!" I shouted, leaning on my arms to get as close to the open door as possible. I heard Mr. and Mrs. Pearson laugh. Then all of a sudden, I was free. I lost my balance and fell forward, doing a front flip type thing and landing on my back.

"Oh! God! Rory are you okay?" Mrs. Pearson exclaimed frantically, rushing over. I heard Tom laughing behind me.

"Urgh! Ouch! But yeah, I'm fine." I groaned. She helped me stand and examined me. I scraped up my arm and scratched my head. Stupid rocks.

"Go inside and get cleaned up, I'll get the first aid kit." She said, I nodded and began walking, only to narrowly avoid the large, black SUV that came swerving recklessly into the driveway.

"Nice landing Nate!" Jacob 'Jake' Pearson exclaimed, stepping out of the passenger side of the car. I spun around and glared at Tom, who had since gotten out of the car and stood a little bit behind me. He was giving me the most innocent face, but it was wiped off as soon as he saw my death glare. Oh, if looks could kill.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked , hitting his arm repeatedly. He backed away from me and rubbed the spot where I had hit him.

"Sorry Rory! I swear I told you... While you had your iPod in... When you weren't in the room… During school…. I gotta go!" He said before bolting off.

"Oh, yeah! You better run!" I yelled after him before turning back to the 3 other Pearson's. Nana was getting out of the car followed by Art and Lee.

"Told ya I could fishtail it!" Nathan 'Nate' Pearson was saying, I groaned and went to get my bags.

"Idiots.." I muttered. I grabbed the matching black and white zebra print duffle and suitcase

"Well too bad Nate, you missed Rory by this much." Mr. P said holding his thumb and forefinger close together. I sighed and looked at Jacob. He had grown since the last time I saw him, he got a little thinner and built some muscle and got a tan. _He was almost.. hot... Wait! What! NO! He's my enemy. HE IS NOT HOT! _I shook my head clear of the thoughts.

'Yes he is!' a voice sing songed in my head

_'Who the mofo are you?' _I asked back

'Your conscience!' It replied

_'No way! I'm going insane!' _I thought

'No you're not. And you like Jake, well not even like.. MORE LIKE LOVE!' It replied

_'SHUT UP!' _I said, I hauled my duffel bag and suit case out of the car and stormed after Tom. I walked up the 2 flights of stairs and into the room and set my stuff on one of the 3 beds then walked to the bathroom. I cleaned myself up a bit then walked into the room.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" I groaned, laying on the bed with a wet wash cloth wiping off my still bleeding forehead.

"I really am sorry Rory. About both situations." He said, giving me a puppy dog look. This definitely wasn't the best way to begin my summer.

"Well at least I don't have to share a room with him...And that's not fair, only I can pull off that face.." I said. I got up as Mrs. Pearson entered the room with the large first aid kit, she patched up my head and arm and left. Tom chose after she left to continue.

"Heh heh about that..." He muttered rubbing the back of his neck, my head snapped up to look at him. That was something he only did when he was nervous about upsetting me, as if on queue Jake came sauntering in.

"Twins. Set my stuff on the bed." He instructed Lee and Art.

"Oh no, no way. Nuh uh, not happening! I'd rather share a room with my cousin!" I yelled. Jake looked at me

"Oh, Rory! It's you! Nice Band-Aids." He said, pointing at me.

"Shut up..." I grimaced, glaring at my comforter.

"How ya been?" He asked.

"I'd be just fine if I didn't have to share a room with you." I said, he just smiled and winked. I glared at him as he and Tom began talking. I began unpacking.

"Rory! Tom! Come help us unload!" Mr. P yelled, we sighed and walked out. Jake laughed, Tom and I ignored him and walked down the stairs and outside to see another person I really didn't want to see. Ricky. _Doctor Love _boomed from his speakers.

"Why is God hating on me? Really? What did I do?" I asked Tom, he chuckled as Ricky pulled up.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Tom asked Ricky, a look of pure disgust on his face.

"Just here for the afternoon, or maybe the night. Sup cuz?" He replied, directing the last part at me, I stuck my tongue out at him. He came bounding out of the car and to the front of it, he opened the hood of his car, pulled out a starter plug, and smirked at us

"What was that?" I asked, trying to lean over to look at it

"What was what?" he asked, sticking it in his pocket I went to ask again, but Beth came up squealing his name happily.

"Again, ew." I said before rolling my eyes and waiting for Tom, he rolled his eyes grabbed my wrist and pulled me away.

"This is only the _beginning_ of hell." I sighed, he laughed and kissed the top of my head lightly before jogging inside.

* * *

**Chapter one, done! Pics of the characters will be posted soon. Tell me what you think! No flames plz.**

**Much Love, **

**Rhey**


	2. Aliens Invading!

**Chapter Two: Aliens Invading!**

I followed after him and walked into the kitchen for a snack and something to drink. Tom and Jake were in there too, with Mr. and Mrs. Pearson. Beth and Ricky came in after me. Wow, party in the kitchen. Ricky handed them some flowers, I scoffed quietly and rolled my eyes as Beth squealed about how sweet he was. I popped open a Pepsi and joined Tom's side, perching on the counter.

"Well, I've gotta get going. My parents have a house Oaks Town and I need to get there before dark in case my car breaks down again." Ricky sighed. My Aunt and Uncle didn't have property up here…. They had some everywhere else… But not here… At least not that I can remember. But I'm pretty positive they didn't have a house here... That dirty liar.

"Your car acting up?" Mr. P asked, clearly buying my cousin's horrible acting skills, Ricky nodded.

"Yeah Dad. Why don't you go check it out?" Tom asked. Oh, he's got a plan. I like plans, plans are good. Especially evil ones… Oh… The irony of good evil plans… Haha.

"Yeah, I mean it can't be too bad." I added, quickly catching onto his idea. Ricky shot us glare. I smiled cheekily at him.

"Well let's go check it out." Mr. P said. Ah! There may just be a God! I fell into line behind Tom and in front of Jake as we followed everyone outside. Mrs. P stayed in the kitchen, Nate and Nana sat in the living room watching some game show. I don't know where Hannah and the twins were. We got outside and Mr. P popped open the hood of the car, while Ricky sat in the drivers seat. After 5 minutes of starting the car then stopping it over and over again, I got annoyed.

"It's gotta be something obvious Mr. P." I piped up, glaring at my cousin, he glared back

"Well Ricky, I'm no mechanic. If this were a spread sheet or a ledger I'd be all over it, but I can't find the problem. So how bout you stay here tonight and in the morning we'll take your car into the shop." Mr. P declared finally, ignoring my statement completely.

"Really? Thanks Mr. P!" Ricky said. He turned to Tom and I and started doing some full body dance type thing with that stupid grin of his. Jake, Tom, and I rolled our eyes.

"Really? He can stay?" Beth exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes… In the den and just for the night." Mr. P said, she squealed and hugged him. He nodded and pulled out of her grasp and walked inside. Tom, Jake and I followed him and walked up the stairs.

"What a gaspipe!" Jake said as we walked into our room.

"I know! Why can't they see that?" Tom exclaimed. I crossed the room, and sat on my bed Indian-style.

"Dude parents brains are wired differently. They're old, mushy… Fried from too much bad 80's music!" Jake declared. "That's why it's up to you Thomas… You must defend your family's honor. Like a man." He continued, setting a huge metal case down at the foot of the bed. Curiosity got the best of me and I walked over to see what it was. Maybe a weapon of mass destruction. That's usually what big metal cases contain… In movies at least.

"What?" Tom asked. Jake didn't respond, he just opened the case to reveal the most amazing paintball gun I had ever seen in my life.

"Now this is _The Punisher_." He continued dramatically, Tom picked it up and the sound of laughter caught our attention, we spun to face the window to see Beth and Ricky acting all couple-ish. Actually, Beth was giggling and Ricky was trying to dance and failing epically.

"Your dad bought you this?" I asked in awe and slight envy.

"Perks of divorce. Never underestimate the power of a grown man's guilt, my friend. If we even mention mom, Nate drives us straight to the mall!" He said proudly. Jake looked out the window and smirked slightly.

"Look at that guy." He said, pointing to the older couple.

"Oh gross." I muttered, looking away.

"Do you really want that as you brother in law?" Jake asked.

"NO!" Tom shouted instantly.

"Then let's go prune the family tree!" Jake laughed, he walked away and returned in a...gully suit? Wtf? Who carries those? I mean really? I sighed and went to change from my sweats and tank top to something for the poolside. I dress in my black bikini and a pair of short shorts. I walked out to get a shirt and saw the boys still in the room.

"Looking good!" Jake laughed, I felt my face heat up, as I searched through my bag.

_Was I _blushing_? Because of _Jacob Pearson_? Wtf is going on in the world? _I thought frantically. I grabbed a tank top and put it on. Then I noticed the eye black on Jake's bed. I reached over and took it and went to the bathroom and put some on. After I was done, we walked outside and found the perfect spot. We set up the gun and hid. Tom's breathing had quickened to the point I thought he was going to pass out or something

"I'm starting to think that shooting my sister's boyfriend isn't such a good idea.." He muttered. Jake and I popped our heads up and looked at him.

"Don't worry Tommy." I sighed. I honestly couldn't wait to see my cousin shot up with paintballs. It was going to be amazing. I brought my video camera.

"Yeah, c'mon. It's time. You have to do this, it's too late to turn back now." Jake said

"Yep, he's right, we've come too far for you to run away….Holy shnap. Why did I just say that?" I exclaimed, mentally slapping myself for agreeing with my enemy. Jake smirked at me.

"Ugh. Why am I even listening to you 2, _you're_ dressed like a shrub and _you_ have a severe dislike for him!" He exclaimed, looking at each of us in turn. We shrugged and pointed back at the couple, I started to record. He watched silently as Ricky took off his shirt in front of a practically drooling Beth, he sat down and she began rubbing lotion on his back.

"C'mon Tom! He's going for it!" Jake exclaimed.

"Yeah! Take him out before he reaches 2nd base!" I exclaimed in agreement, I _seriously_ had to stop doing that. When Tom didn't start shooting, Jake got aggravated and clamped his hand onto the trigger and began shooting. Ricky took one to the shoulder, 3 to the abdomen and like 4 where the sun don't shine. Both he and Beth screamed loudly, Ricky doubled over in pain. And then Beth noticed us.

"We've given away our position!" I whispered frantically. I shut off my camera.

"Chill! Just hunker down and blend." Jake whispered, I did just that. Beth stormed closer and Tom started yelling:

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Over and over again.

"You shot my boyfriend! Sorry can't even touch that! God Tom, when are you gonna grow up?" She exclaimed, I heard her grab the paintball gun and storm away.

"And that's why we wear camo!" Jake said, causing me to bust out laughing

"Shut up you 2!" Tom muttered annoyed getting up off the ground and walking into the house, Jake and I followed after him. A few minutes later, we were in the dining room being scolded by Mr. P.

"You 3 are just lucky Ricky wasn't seriously injured! I mean seriously Aurora, he's your cousin!" Mr. P exclaimed at us, Tom just scoffed and rolled his eyes

"He should've been seriously injured. May knock some sense of human emotion into him." I muttered too low for anyone but me, Jake, and Tom to hear, Jake held in a laugh and Tom smiled.

"Look! We came up here to fish, not to hunt your sister's boyfriend or in you're case cousin. Now, we're going fishing tomorrow. 7 O'clock sharp. Got it?" Mr. P asked, glaring down at all of us.

"Seriously!" I yelled. Two mornings in a row getting up early for summer break? I don't freaking think so!

"You gotta be kidding me!" Tom agreed,

"Doesn't work for me either! NATE!" Jake exclaimed,

"C'mon Stu. How bout this? 10 o'clock, on the dock. End of story!" Nate exclaimed

"Nice job cracking the whip Nate." Mr. P muttered at his brother. Suddenly a loud crack of thunder sounded and I spazzed out. The TV bugged out and got all static-y. Nana promptly began beating with her cane.

"Stu! Stu! The TV has gone haywire!" She shouted.

"Stu! The TV's gone haywire!" Nate yelled, Mr. P walked over and pried his mother from beating up the TV anymore.

"It's just the dish! I'll go up on the roof and fix it after the storm." Mr. P said, all of a sudden Ricky popped up next to me, I jumped yet again, I could have sworn he was in the kitchen..

"No Mr. P. I'll fix it!" He exclaimed, I gave him a skeptical look, I didn't trust my cousin one bit.

"Ricky, you're hurt!" Beth protested.

"No, go ahead Richard!" Nana exclaimed,

"Yeah, it's okay. But, I could use a helper. Tom, would you mind?" He asked smacking Tom on the shoulder, Tom glared at him, Mr. P didn't protest to this. The 2 boys disappeared, as I stood up to leave, someone yanked me by the arm

"AHH!" I yelled, I spun to see Jake, I glared and turned back around

"Shh. C'mon Rory! Let's go scare them!" He whispered in my ear, I felt his breath on my neck and I shuddered involuntarily. I shrugged and he lead me up the stairs. We crawled through the window and scaled the house, despite my fear of heights.

"I've got ya." Jake said, I nodded shakily and continued, we made it up there and hid behind some plant thing. Tom suddenly flew out of the window. He walked to the opposite side of the deck and I made a noise, and Tom started to inch towards us, as soon as he was close enough we jumped out at him.

"AH!" He yelled, Jake and I laughed and high fived.

"Oh man! You're too easy!" Jake exclaimed through his laughter. I nodded in agreement. Tom glared at us and we all looked around, I noticed the dish in the corner all busted up and broken,

"Dude. What the hell happened to the dish?" I asked

"I can't do a whole summer here without TV!" Jake exclaimed

"I can't do a whole summer here period." Tom agreed. We all sighed when another noise caught our attention. We spun around to see a little knee high type thing jump from behind the bushes.

"AHHHH!" I yelled grabbing onto Jake as he grabbed onto me. We both realized what happened and we instantly jumped apart.

"Hello hu-mans." It stuttered out. It had 4 arms and a tool belt.

"_Please_ tell me you see that too." I muttered to them over my shoulder, not taking my eyes off the creature in front of me.

"Not sure I want to." Tom said, the little thing smiled up at us. He was cute and innocent looking, and for a second I wanted to reach down and hug him.

"We come from upstairs." It started again, but another, a lot fatter and uglier came out and pushed him away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I handle human contact!" He scolded him, then turned to us. He whipped out a book and looked at us. He pulled out a dictionary looking thing.

"Hello humans! No need to notification army! We come in pieces" He said, holding up his hand in a peace sign type of way, I arched an eyebrow at him and inched away, which was unfortunately into Jake's arms. He kept one arm protectively around my shoulders.

"It's _peace_…" The original one hissed at him, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Argh! Forget it! ATTACK THE HUMANS!" The second one shouted throwing down the dictionary and pointing at us angrily. One, a girl, came out hissing:

"With pleasure." Another voice sounded from above, we looked up and one pointed a gun at us

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed loudly, we all backed away and Ricky came climbing out of the window.

"What is going on out here?" He asked, walking towards us.

"No! No! Don't!" We all protested, attempting to stop him but it was too late. The last alien with the gun shot at him and got him straight in the neck. He spazzed and fell onto the floor. I held in a giggle.

"Ricky!" Tom exclaimed

"What's happening to him?" Jake asked as my cousin twitched, the second alien walked up and put in an ear piece.

"Now the fun begins." He murmured with a grin, we all backed away closer to the edge. The little alien started turning a knob on a control while Ricky twitched on the ground. All of a sudden, Ricky stood up straight and looked at us.

"Attention humanoid subjects…. We are the Zerkonian species, and we are here to claim your planet as our own!" My cousin spoke, but he definitely wasn't Ricky. We all looked at the alien, horrified. We continued walking backwards until we hit the edge and then started to climb over

"You have the choice of eternal enslavement…" Controlled Ricky started. Then I felt my self being yanked backwards. "Or instantaneous death." He finished, lifting the three of us up and setting us down. We all looked at each other.

"Run?" I asked them.

"We're good with run." They agreed. We all kicked Ricky and ran for the window.

"You have chosen: Instantaneous death!" The Ricky/Alien said. I reached the window first and tried opening it. Locked. I kept struggling with it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh move!" The two boys groaned, and shoved me out of the way. They started attempting to get it open but it didn't work for them either.

"They're getting away!" The second one yelled.

"Not from me!" Another said. He began shooting at us.

"AHHHH!" I screamed, covering my head. Jake grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way. We ran to the edge of the roof, behind a vine thing as Ricky began chasing after us.

"We're trapped!" Tom exclaimed.

"We're DEAD!" I exclaimed.

"DUCK!" Jake yelled, since he hadn't let go of my arm he pulled me out of the way. Ricky crashed through the vine thing and straight over the edge.

"HAHA! YES! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED THAT TO HAPPEN!" I exclaimed jumping up from my position next to Jake. The remains of the plant thing crashed, the alien with it.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" The fat one cried. Jake ran to the window and Tom followed. They left me behind...Those bastards!

"RAZOR! ATTACK THE FEMALE!" The leader yelled.

"My pleasure!" She screeched and jumped at me. I grabbed a crate thing and blocked her attack.

"Oh Hannah! Thank God!" I heard Jake exclaim

"No! No! COME BACK!" Tom yelled. The alien took used my distraction and swiped my face. It scraped down my cheek and neck.

"SHIT!" I screamed, pain coarsing through me. The two looked back and their eyes grew wide. Jake ran over and smacked the alien away then shoved me to the window. I saw Art and Lee, who's eyes grew wide at the sight of me.

"OPEN THE GODDAMN WINDOW!" I exclaimed. The two began nudging each other, finally Lee(I think...) walked and opened it. I was holding my neck to stop the bleeding and we jumped into the window.

"Everybody downstairs NOW!" Tom demanded.

"Why!" Art asked.

"What happened to your neck Rory?" Lee asked.

"Time for questions later! JUST MOVE!" I exclaimed. Just then, the window shattered, we all spun to see the aliens. Good God...

"Creepy crawley..." Hannah shuddered. They stalked towards us.

"Creepy." The tallest one said. We rushed the younger kids before us and ran after them. All of a sudden I felt pain in my neck, I fell down the stairs and landed on my side/ stomach. I felt like I was being shocked, Tom landed on my left side, Jake on my right both twitching like me. Lee shut the attic door, and the twitching stopped. We all sat up and looked at each other, the same look on each of our faces.

"Are you a zombie?" I asked them.

"No." They answered.

"You?" Tom asked.

"No." I replied.

"Prove it." Jake hissed. Tom and I gave him a weirded out look. Was he serious right now?

"Huh?" I asked.

"I mean prove it!" He exclaimed, rolling over and pinning me beneath him.

"Y-y-you wet the b-b-bed until you w-w-were 10! A-a z-zombie wouldn't know th-th-that!" I exclaimed, using one of the many blackmail files I had against him, but also my stutter came out. His eyes grew wide and he released me. I laughed silently. The door to the attic started to open. The boys shot up and began trying to close it. I was a little too short to help with that, so I went to help Lee tie the rope.

* * *

**Chapter 2,,, Finisheddd.. Sorry it took so long, I hurt my wrist and I typed about half of this one handed. I feel awesome! Reviews are love ppl!. I do NOT own Aliens in the Attic. I own Rory though. Next chapter to come. **

**Much Love,, **

**Rhey . **


	3. Not Worried!

**Chapter three: Not worried. **

"TIE IT!" Tom yelled angrily, pushing up on the attic door with Jake. These damn aliens wouldn't give up.

"WE'RE TRYING! WE'RE TRYING!" Lee and I shouted. Art was pushing from the side when all of a sudden Razor's hand shot out and slashed him. He jerked away.

"AHH! She slashed me with her demon claw!" He cried out.

"You'll live!" I yelled back. With on final push and my amazing strength, just kidding, we secured the aliens in the attic. The females nails got caught and we snapped them off. Ha. Revenge!

"We broke off her nails!" Lee cried.

"We have to call the police!" Tom exclaimed, starting to run towards the door. Jake grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him backwards.

"We _need_ to fix Rory's neck!" He corrected, pointing at me. I was surprised he cared. Tom looked at me for the first time since I was scratched and his eyes grew wide. I guess I was a sight. Blood pouring from my neck I looked like something straight out of a horror movie… He grabbed my wrist and dragged me downstairs to the bedroom

"Guys, call the police. Jake, get me a washcloth and a wet towel!" Tom instructed the twins, then turning to Jake. They nodded and did what they were supposed to, I grabbed my cell phone to help. Nothing. What the hell?

"I got nothing." I said, looking at the handheld device.

"No signal here either." Jake added, walking back in with his phone in one hand and a washcloth and towel in the other. Tom looked at him and grabbed the cloths from him.

"Ours are dead too." The twins claimed, looking at their phone. Tom sighed and turned back to me. He began to clean the wound with the towel. Jake walked over and looked me over.

"Take off your shirt…" He instructed. My jaw dropped as I stared at him. Tom gave him a knowing look.. What does he know?

"So we can clean the wound!" Jake clarified, sending a look to Tom I didn't quite understand. Shrugging it off, I gently peeled off the bloody shirt, I placed it on the floor away from the carpet in order to clean it later. My shoulder was covered in blood. I looked like something straight out of a horror movie. Great.

"They're not deep enough to need stitches… But you will have scars… 3, from here to here." Jake said, poking my jaw line then the middle of my neck. I flinched.

"Let's disinfect it." Tom said. Oh hell no!

"Oh hell no!" I exclaimed.

"Rory. We need to. You don't want it to get infected… Who knows what that could have done to you." Jake explained, staring me directly in the eyes. I sighed. He was right... God I hate that fact... And since when did he care?

"Fine…" I muttered. After we got it disinfected and patched up, I went to change. I changed into a gray tight shirt and another pair of shorts. I walked back in and stood next to Jake.

"Now let's call the police." Tom said.

"How? Our cells are dead." I asked.

"Guys! This works!" Hannah exclaimed, we looked to see her standing next to the desk, where a rotary phone sat over. Lee launched over to her and started to hit it.

"There's no buttons! How are we going to use this?" He asked frantically, poking the phone's numbers.

"It's a rotary phone. You spin it." Tom explained, yanking the phone from Art's hand and spinning the dial. We held our breath as we waited for the phone to spin back to one. After a few minutes, someone picked up on the other end.

"There's an alien invasion at our rental house. Knee high beings, very violent!" He yelled. Yeah… That sounded normal…

"No! They're real! Look, I know this sounds crazy, but you have to believe me!" He continued.

"Hello? Hello?" He asked. Huh? He looked at us.

"What happened?" I asked. He looked at us all.

"We gotta tell our parents." Tom decided finally. We all went to walk out but a thump on the window made us all spin around. I was closest to Jake so I shoved him towards it. He gave me a look and turned back to the window. He inched forward and we all followed. He finally reached the window and slowly opened the drapes. The sight that greeted us made me jump and Hannah shriek. Right outside the window, Ricky was hanging upside down with a goofy look on his face. Damn…I hoped he had fallen all the way to the ground…

"Think he's still an alien zombie?" Tom asked. Jake looked back at us, then down at Hannah. She handed him her wand and he cautiously reached out and poked Ricky in the shoulder, all of a sudden he jerked to life and began speaking ,

"You are useless! Why aren't the mind control plugs working? You're the engineer! Figure it out! Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up! Fix it! Fix it you idiot!" He exclaimed. Wtf?

"He's not talking to us right?" Jake asked

"No. I think he's picking up their conversation. Like a Bluetooth." Tom said. Well he was just full of answers today! We turned back to Ricky.

"Are you telling me that the plugs only work on mature subjects?" He exclaimed.

"Why didn't we prepare for this! You have failed me! You incompetent piece of -translation not available-" He yelled. This made me giggle for some reason. Ricky's body began twitching so bad he snapped the rope he was hanging by and fell the rest of the way to the ground below. He landed with a sickening crunching sound. I laughed again. I got my wish after all.

"Did you hear that?" Tom asked.

"Yeah! Sounds like Ricky landed on his face." Art laughed. I laughed along with him.

"No! Those things they shot us. They're mind control plugs. They won't work on kids. It's like you said, we're wired differently." He said pointing at Jake. Wow… Jake was right again... There's something seriously wrong with this world... Maybe that fall knocked me out and I'm dreaming. I should pinch myself. Ouch! Nope.. Not dreaming.

"What about Ricky? They tagged him and he's Bethany's age." Jake asked.

"No! He lied. The tools in college!" Tom exclaimed. Oh shit! He didn't know?

"Their plugs don't work on kids." Art started

"That means we're safe." I added.

"That means we can fight." Jake agreed

"That means they're going to go after our parents…" Tom said.

"They're walking targets." He finished. I exchanged a look with Jake.

"We've gotta tell 'em! NOW!" Lee exclaimed, starting for the door. Tom reached out and stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa wait. Think about it. If our parents even go near those things they'll be zapped and end up zombies. Our own parents will attack us…" Tom said.

"We need the police! And their hardcore fire power." Jake decided, also beginning to walk out. Tom stopped him too.

"Great. Armed zombies." He said sarcastically.

"That's it. We're done." I said.

"Game over." Lee agreed.

"Game over for the grown ups." Jake corrected.

"But we can still fight back!" He said. He has definitely lost it if he thinks this is possible.

"You expect us to stop an alien invasion? On our own?" Art asked. Jake nodded.

"He's right. We're the only option." Tom agreed. Oh great. He's lost it too!

"But we can't tell anyone. No police." He started, pointing at Jake and I.

"No parents." He pointed at Lee,

"No exceptions." He pointed to Art.

"Got it?" He asked, turning to Hannah. Wait? Where'd she go? She was just right there… Oh no…

"Where'd she go?" I asked.

"Hannah!" Art exclaimed. We all ran from the room and down the stairs and into the kitchen. She stood there, explaining to the parents, in great detail, about the whole alien situation.

"Well let's hope not for your sake. We put a huge deposit on this house. You kids better not mess it up." Mrs. P said, sending us 3 older kids a pointed look.

"You heard her Tom. No more trouble." Mr. P added. Wow… Harsh much?

"It was just a video game! We shouldn't of let her watch… It's rated T for teens." Tom lied easily, placing a hand over Hannah's mouth. We all began to walk out of the room.

"Yeah… Teen violence… Really bad stuff there…" I murmured in agreement with Lee, Jake, and Art.

"Rory! What happened to your neck?" Mrs. Pearson exclaimed. Shit! Why can't they be oblivious like my parents?

"Oh! Well I was outside with Jake, and a few branches from a tree scratched me… Nothing big… I'm fine. Gotta go!" I said, bolting from the kitchen before they could reply. The others had just walked into the room when I caught up with them.

"Tommy! I'm scared… I don't like the mean aliens." Hannah whimpered. Tom turned towards her and knelt down to look her in the eyes.

"Don't worry Han… Just pretend it's a big game… A game that we're gonna win.. Just think about how little they are." He assured her. We all looked at him.

"Yeah. Little and deadly." Art scoffed. I slapped him upside the head. That was uncalled for! He glared at me, I glared back. There was absolutely no need to scare Hannah anymore.

"What do we do now?" I asked Jake. He was the war expert after all.

"We figure out their weakness." He said.

"They flew here from another galaxy… You really think they have a weakness?" Lee asked

"First rule of the warrior code: All enemies have a weakness." He said. Oh great… He's scheming… I can tell by the look on his face…

"How can we find out their weakness? It's not like we have spy gear." I said. He looked at me and nodded out the door.

"How did we get up on the roof?" He asked.

"We scaled the house." I replied. He looked at me knowingly. Within minutes, we were outside and he stood at the base of the plant thing we had used earlier. He turned to us.

"All right. Recons my specialty.. I'm going up." He said. He began his climb and I watched in anticipation, worried he might fall… Why I'm worried about my enemies wellbeing is beyond me…. But I was…

"You look scared." Tom stated, I looked at him,

"Well I a-a-am… I mean aliens… They're s-s-sketchy b-b-business…" I replied nervously, not looking at him.

"No.. I think you're scared for Jake." He said.

"W-w-w-what m-makes you th-th-think th-that?" I asked. Damn stutter. It happens when I'm nervous or scared… In this case.. I was both!

"You don't hate him." He stated. I looked at him.

"Do you forget he pushed me down a well when we were 7? Almost got me ran over when we were 8? Oh! And oh so kindly stuck gum in my hair when we were 9!" I exclaimed.

"All accidents." He said.

"Whatever… It took 9 months for my hair to grow back…" I snapped, touching my scalp. He chuckled and we stared up at Jake. He had made it to the window by now and was looking in. Tom went and joined him. Great! Now I'm even more worried. The waiting is what killed me… They were talking now.. Uh oh.. Jake lost his grip. He was hanging by one arm from the plant.

"JAKE!" I squeaked earning looks from the twins and Hannah. I turned to them.

"I'm not worried…" I said.

"Yeah right." Lee scoffed.

"TOM! HELP ME!" He yelled. Tom ignored him, he grabbed at Tom's shirt. But this caused the thing to break and the two came falling to the ground.

"Ouch.. That had to hurt." I shuddered. Jake glared at Tom and rubbed his shoulder.

* * *

**Chapter 3. Donee. (: Tell me what you think. (: I typed this with a broken wrist! Heck yes! Anyway, next chapter will be up soon, pics of Rory are up. **

**Much Love. **

**Rhey(: **


	4. Let Him Suffer

**Chapter four: Let him suffer. **

"The basement… There's something in the basement. We have to get there before they do!" Tom exclaimed as we walked back to the front of the house.

"Ricky? Ricky?" Beth called. Oh no… She spotted us.

"Oh guys. There you are. Have you guys seen Ricky?" She asked us. We exchanged looks, Jake looked over at the bushes where my cousin was lying motionless on his back.

"Umm, I'm pretty sure he's still hanging around here somewhere." Jake said. Beth looked around again.

"He didn't leave did he?" She asked. Tom stopped his sister just seconds before she could spot Ricky.

"No, no he didn't… Actually he went down to the lake. Yeah, he said something about wanting to bronze up his rock hard abs…" Tom said. Jake and I exchanged a weird look which we then transferred to Tom. That was kinda scary… Not gonna lie…

"Yeah, he wants you to meet him there." I added. She looked at me then back at her brother. All of a sudden she smirked. Wtf was she thinking?

"Did he say anything about me while you two were on the roof?" She asked. Wow… Really?

"No… He talked about his car… Just his car… Yeah, but you should hit the lake. Just so he doesn't think you blew him off." Tom replied. Beth looked disheartened at this news.

"Yeah Beth.. Hop along." I said. The others chimed in with some form of agreement and we went Beth on her way. She walked off and we ran back into the house. We made it to the basement and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Guys. Get searching." Tom instructed. We all nodded and dispersed. I walked over to a work bench type thing full of tools and such. I started moving things around to see if it triggered like a secret stair case or room or something… Sadly, nothing did. I turned back to face the others. They were milling about, shuffling things and looking around.

"Wow… Someone needs to do some spring cleaning." I said as I watched Lee pick up a sock and sniff it then throw back into a bucket full of them. Lord knows how long that's been there.

"I'm telling you… Their maps led down here." Tom said, pacing the room.

"You're positive?" Jake and I asked. Ah! He's my enemy! Enemies do not say things in unison... It's just not how things worked.

"Shh! Do you hear that? Rice crispies." Hannah shushed us all of a sudden. We all froze and went silent… a weird crackling sound filled the air. We looked around trying to find the source of it. I was standing next to Lee, it sounded like it was coming from him… No wait, his pocket.

"Umm… Lee… I think it's you.." I said. The others looked at him and he pulled out his Nintendo DS. He opened it to reveal the screen doing some Matrix style writing.

"What is that?" He asked. Tom took it from him and looked at it.

"It's them." He breathed. He looked up at us.

"Something down here is setting it off." He said. I looked around again. There wasn't anything unusal in the basement... Except the bucket of dirty socks... That's kind of random. Tom felt along the piping on the roof as the others looked around too.

"Well whatever it is… We can't let them get to it!" Jake exclaimed grabbing an old looking rake.

"Everyone. Gear up. We move on my command." He said. I gave him a weird look, now he was the leader?

"Now just hold on. If we run up there with just a bunch of random junk. We're gonna get creamed." Tom said. Ah the voice of reason has spoken.

"We can make something better." He said, looking at some plastic pipe.

"We're in the middle of a battle. And you wanna play _'Science Fair'_? No way! We're going back in _now_! _Before_ our parents end up as alien zombies." Jake said.

"You're not thinking. We _need_ a plan. I already have a great idea for a weapon." Tom countered.

"Really?" Jake asked sarcastically. He didn't wait for an answer as he turned to me and the twins.

"Let's go. Now!" He demanded tossing the rake to Lee. I don't know who he thinks he is, but I sure as hell wasn't going up there, practically defenseless, where those aliens could get me again.

"I'm staying down here. I'll help Tom build his little weapon." I said. All heads snapped at me

"_No!_ Go up there and help them… If you can hold them off until I build it, it may help." Tom said automatically. I gave him a look and he just shooed me away. Art handed me a baseball bat, Jake grabbed my hand and we ran upstairs.

"Sup Nate?" Jake asked.

"Hey guys!" I called.

"Hey Nana!" The twins yelled.

"Who wants a treat?" Nana called after us, but we ignored her and bolted up the stairs. We made it to the room and we all stood there. I heard thumping. Oh no.

"They're busting through! Warrior code says strike first." Jake told us. He turned to Art.

"Art! Cover me!" He told his younger brother.

"With the rake?" Art and I asked, confused. I don't think a rake would do much damage to aliens. The attic opened. It wasn't until he had ran to grab the paintball gun, did I notice he hadn't let go of my hand. He shot it up in the attic as we stood behind him, holding our weapons up defensively. Note to self: Kill Tom for making me come up here with him.

"How do you feel now?" Jake exclaimed, shooting the gun.

"Suckers!" He yelled. He stopped shooting

"Mission accomplished." He said. A silver bomb thing came rolling out of the attic, we all backed away, Jake landed right on top of me. OUCH!

"Oh-" Art started.

"Crud." Lee finished. It rolled between Jake's legs and we all held our breath. A spike shot up, but nothing else happened, the tension was relieved.

"Whew… It was just a dud." Jake laughed. We all sighed, then all the other spikes shot out and I felt myself slowly lifting off the ground. Oh my God!

"What the hell?" I exclaimed

"Whoa!" Jake added.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"They turned off the gravity like in Halo!" Lee exclaimed.

"This isn't XBOX Lee! It's real! Like Wii!" Art called to his twin. The aliens crawled out of the attic door. Oh shit…

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked. The door opened and in walked Tom and Hannah.

"No! Don't!" We called. Too late, they're floating now.

"Go back before it's too late!" Art yelled. Oh, like that's gonna do any good…

"Hello hu-mans!" The female screeched in her annoying voice.

"Enjoying the ride?" The other asked. I rolled my eyes. They each clicked a button on their boots and floated to the ground. Well talk about an unfair advantage…

"They have gravity boots! Why don't we have gravity boots?" Lee asked.

"Because this isn't XBOX or Wii!" I yelled.

"The door!" Jake yelled.

"Stop 'em!" I added.

"Use your weapon Tom!" Jake yelled.

"Bring it meat-sack!" The male challenged. Meat-sack? Really? Is that the best he could come up with?

"Today dude!" I yelled. Tom shot the gun and a potato flew out… Wtf! That was the big idea? Tom flew backwards.

"A potato gun? That's your big idea?" Jake yelled, as if he read my mind.

"My plan is working!" The male one said.

"My plan!" The girl hissed, slapping his head. Ha! That seems kinda familiar… They started walking to the door. Tom noticed the fire extinguisher and grabbed it. He pulled off the tab and aimed toward the door.

"Hurry Tommy!" Hannah cried. Tom pressed the handle and flew forward. He shut the door and locked it, then turned the extinguisher onto the alien scum.

"You okay?" The guy asked her after the thing ran out.

"Yeah. Just get the door." She replied. They pressed the same button and the male began climbing on the wall.

"Jake! Get the grenade!" Tom yelled. Jake went all ninja and kicked off the ceiling and the wall, and grabbed the grenade. He picked it up and chucked it at Tom. I couldn't help but stare as his shirt lifted up to reveal his abs. He had really nice abs. Tom smacked the grenade and it smashed to pieces. Then I fell and landed on top of Jake. Oh.. Awkward…

"Ouch!" He grunted.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned I had hurt him.

"I think I'll live." He smirked, eyes darting down to the position we were in. I took the time to notice I was straddling his waist. I rolled my eyes and got up in time to see Tom smack the aliens away with the extinguisher. We all grabbed our weapons and went to smack them. I narrowly missed the male one with my red umbrella. Jake grabbed his gun and began shooting. He got the guy right on the ass. This made me giggle a bit.

"Ouch! Ow! Ouch again!" He cried. The girl pulled him into the attic.

"Buttocks on fire!" Was the last thing I heard, which made me laugh even harder. Two things fell to the floor. I control type thing and a Bluetooth looking thing.

"That's the thing they used to control Ricky!" I exclaimed as Lee picked it up. He began pressing buttons, and Art grabbed it from him. Jake jammed the attic door shut. I watched as the twins fought over the control.

"Wow guys! This is not a toy! It's real!" Jake exclaimed. A loud thump came from outside and I ran to the window to see what it was. Tom and I got there just in time to see Ricky run into a swing and do two layouts in the air and land on his back. I began laughing my butt off. This was just too good.

"Ricky?" Jake asked

"Oh yeah!" I laughed.

"Go get him before somebody finds him. I'll stay here on alien watch." Jake said to us. I nodded and hopped down from my perch. The twins, Tom and I all ran downstairs with the aliens devices. We stood outside and waited for Ricky to show up. He came running like a moron towards us and ran straight into the side of his oh so precioous car, leaving a giant dent in the door and the mirror broken. Tom smirked.

"I'm sure that'll buff right out." He chuckled, we laughed along with him.

"Hmm, I wonder where he went?" I asked.

"Oh I'll find him!" Lee laughed. He fiddled with the control a bit and all of a sudden Ricky popped up on the other side of the car.

"Wow!" I jumped and looked at him. Lee began to mess with the control.

"Cool! So these move him!" Lee said, he twisted a knob and Ricky slapped himself. I laughed. He made it so he slept himself repeatedly.

"Sweet!" I laughed.

"Talk about the ultimate GameBoy!" Art snorted. Lee laughed too. And continued to make him hit himself.

"What's that big button do?" Tom asked. Lee pressed it and my cousin straightened up as he came back to his normal state. He walked over and looked at his car. Oh! This oughta be good!

"Huh? What the? What the hell happened to my caaaaaaaa-?" He yelled out, looking at Tom and I. He did some type of jogging in place thing like a little kid. Lee pressed the button again and Ricky froze in the position.

"That would be the on and off button." I laughed. Tom looked at me, and we were both thinking the same thing. Beth was coming.

"Hit it again." Tom said. Ricky unfroze and finished his little tantrum

"Aaaaaaaar! Who did this to my car?" He demanded form us.

"You did you big idiot!" Tom smirked at him, while I nodded. He leaned towards us threateningly.

"Hit it again!" I said. Lee did and Ricky froze again. We stepped out of the way as Beth walked up.

"Ricky! Where have you been?" She exclaimed, stepping in front of him. I nodded at Lee and he hit the button again.

"Oh shut up you little b- Bethany?" He started, but saw he was talking to the wrong person. She looked taken aback by his outburst.

"What?" She shrieked, then she slapped him, hard, across the face. I started laughing again, enjoying the whole situation very much.

"Why are you hitting me?" He asked, extremely confused at the hell was going on.

"Why are you being such a jerk?" She snapped back. His mouth fell open. I'm guessing the mind control wipes your mind clean so you don't remember anything.

"Revenge is so sweet!" Tom sighed to me. I nodded in agreement. I couldn't speak I was laughing so hard.

"I have spent the last hour walking around the lake looking for you! Where have you been?" She demanded.

"I-I…" Ricky stuttered, trying to recall anything that happened.

"That's what I thought!" She snapped, stomping away. He ran after her, stumbling for an apology.

"God! I love this!" I sighed.

"Want me to bring him back?" Lee asked.

"Nah. Let him suffer." I smiled. Tom laughed and we all headed back inside the house to see how Jake was doing.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is done! (: Tell me what you thinkk. Suggestions are welcome. Thank you all so much for the reviews and those who favored my story.(: You're the best. **

**Much Love, **

**Rhey **


	5. A Different Side

**Chapter five: A Different Side. **

We walked back inside and back up the stairs to the top floor. I saw that Hannah and Jake had set up a baracade with the couch that had been against the wall. Jake was holding a crow bar and Hannah was clinging to her sock monkey. Jake turned around when he heard us coming.

"Where's Ricky?" He asked, he turned his attention back to the room, his grip on the crowbar tightening.

"Taken prisoner by the aliens?" He continued. I laughed. He could be so dramatic.

"Nope, worse." I said. He looked at me confused.

"Bethany." I clarified. He nodded in understanding. I'm pretty sure we could all agree that being with Bethany and her relationship drama was 10 times worse than being stuck with aliens. And by technicality, Ricky already was a prisoner to the aliens.

"Any action up here?" Tom asked as we all observed the room. I kneeled down next to Lee, but then Art sat down and the two nudged me until I was in front of Jake. He leaned over me closely, I was tense. I didn't trust Jake, not one little bit.

"It's been quiet… _Too quiet_." Jake replied. A loud crash from above made me jump out of my skin. They were in the vents! We all got up and looked at the open vent above us.

"What are they doing in the vents?" I asked Tom and Jake, looking up at them. Jake shrugged and we both looked at Tom.

"Their map. That's how their getting to the basement!" He claimed.

"What do we do?" Jake asked. Tom looked back at the vents in thought. I could almost see the little wheel turning in his head. Then I thought of something.

"The heater!" I exclaimed. They all looked at me, extremely confused, either at the fact I had an idea or... No it was probably that...

"How's that gonna help?" Lee asked.

"The heat will flush them out of the vent!" Tom exclaimed, catching onto what I was getting at, I nodded. We all made a mad dash for the stairs. We found the thermostat and cranked it all the way up. Steam rose from the vents above us and the change in temperature was almost immediately noticeable.

"Hope this works Einstein." Jake told Tom as we began walking up the stairs again. Art, Lee and Hannah were standing on the landing outside of the room.

"Sounds like they're mad." Lee said as we walked up. We all looked at the vents, their terrified shrieks were a good sign. We had them running.

"Nice job. I think it's working." Jake smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Kids! Get down here! Right now!" Mr. P shouted from downstairs. We exchanged nervous looks before walking downstairs. Tom stopped at the foot of th stairs and we all stood behind him.

"Yeah?" Tom asked.

"Who turned the heat on?" He asked us. I looked to see he had turned it back to cool. Tom reached over and put it all the way back to heat.

"I did…. We need that." He said. Mr. P glared at him.

"Are you crazy? It's the middle of July!" He exclaimed, turning it back.

"Yeah, b-but i-it's freezing in here." I thought on my feet. The others, aside from Tom, chimed in with agreements and acting like they were cold. Maybe that's taking it a bit too far...

"And I think Hannah's coming down with something." Tom added. Queue Hannah's fake cough. Mr. P didn't buy it.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We're fighting aliens! I'm pretending it's pretend!" Hannah piped up. We all looked at her with looks of 'what the hell are you thinking?'

"I mean! It _is_ pretend!" She corrected herself.

"Okay. But I'm not pretending… So don't touch the thermostat." He replied in his fatherly tone, switching back on the cold. Tom switched it back.

"Tom. I'm not playing around." Mr. P said, switching it back. Damn…. He was one persistent parental unit…

"Neither am I." Tom said, switching it again. Oh no… I don't see this ending well…

"Tom! I'm not kidding. Do you wanna spend the rest of the summer up in your room?" Mr. P threatened. Dude… He's so harsh on Tom… But at least he cares.

"Why can't you just believe there's a reason I'm doing this?" Tom demanded.

"A reason you're blasting the furnace on summer vacation?" Mr. P asked.

"Yes!" Tom exclaimed.

"A reason why you shot your sister's boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yes!" Tom snapped. He was getting angrier by the second.

"A reason why you're talking back? Giving me attitude? _Failing your classes?_" He asked again. Ouch… Low blow Mr. P… Low blow.

"So that's what this is about?" Tom's voice came out softer than before. Mr. P shrugged, waiting for an answer. I held my breath, waiting for the explanation.

"I failed them on purpose! Yeah! I tanked my grades! I'm tired of getting picked on because I'm a brainiac! Heck, even Rory get's picked on! I'm sick of it!" Tom exclaimed. Everyone's eyes grew wide, save for me since I already knew that. The tension was getting worse...

"I was a brainiac. It worked for me." Mr. P said.

"Well I don't wanna be like you! I want to be cool!" Tom exclaimed. We were stunned into silence. The tension was thick in the air now, you could totally feel the awkward as we waited for Mr. P to respond. After a few seconds he did:

"Don't touch the thermostat." He muttered before walking away. Tom sighed and we all began to walk upstairs.

"Is it true? Did you really fail on purpose?" Jake asked Tom. Tom looked back at his cousin,

"No one likes a mathlete." He sighed. For some reason, that little comment made me snap. I rounded on Tom and Jake having been in front of them before that.

"I liked the smart Tom! The Tom who didn't care what other people thought. The Tom who helped me with my grades. The Tom who _appreciated what he had_! God, Tom _I _don't even know who you are anymore and I'm your _best friend_!" I exclaimed. I wasn't entirely sure what had come over me, but I felt better after I said all that… I spun around and stalked the rest of the way up the stairs. I grabbed a wooden baseball bat from the floor and sat down between Art and Lee. They both gave me a scared look and inched away subtly.

**Jake's POV.  
(Written by my best friend and twin brother Tyler.) **

Rory stormed away from us up the stairs. I couldn't help the fact my eyes fell on her butt. She really had gotten a lot hotter since we were 13... She still wore glasses... But unlike most people, she looked even cuter in them. She was still short, but thinner. She was just hot okay? I looked at my cousin. He had really effed up this time.

"I had no idea she felt that way." He muttered thoughtlfully.

"Yeah…." I murmured. I could tell she still kind of hated me. But I'm not sure why… We were great friends when we were younger, at least according to Aunt Nina and Uncle Stu and Nate and Nana… I don't know what happened. All of a sudden, when were 7, she just stopped talking to me. Then our war of pranks and insults begin.

"Listen, we can't fight these things with our parents still around…. Or with Rory and I fighting." Tom said to me.

"It's not like you can just send them away." I replied, starting up the stairs.

"Maybe we can." He said. I looked at him. Here comes the genius.

"Here's what I want you to do. Get Hannah's electric Barbie car, tape a camcorder on it, and send it to the aliens… Then can you talk to Rory? I'm going to work on getting rid of our parents." He said. I shook my head and looked at him. Did I hear him right?

"Dude. She hates me!" I exclaimed.

"No. She doesn't… She's just a big grudge holder…" He replied.

"What did I do for her to hold a grudge on me?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Well… You were pretty mean to her when we were kids… Almost killed her a few times…" He trailed off in thought.

"BECAUSE I LIKE HER!" I exclaimed loudly, then my hand flew over my mouth. Did I really just say that out loud?

"And I never meant for her to almost get killed. Not ever!" I added as an after thought.

"I KNEW IT!" Tom shouted happily, smirking at me. I gave him a confused look.

"It's been obvious since we were kids." He explained, I sighed.

"I guess I really blew it though, huh?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nah… She likes you too… Just give her time. You should have seen her when you went scaling the house. She's never that concerned about anyone." He chuckled. I smiled a bit.

"She was worried?" I asked. I thought I heard her shout my name, but I assumed it was my imagination acting up.

"Yep." He said, I smiled even wider.

"Okay." I said. He nodded and separated. I decided to talk to Rory first, like Tom said, we'd be in deep shit if we didn't have her help.

"Hey." I greeted softly, walking up and kneeling next to her. She had a baseball bat in her hand. She looked at me suspiciously before responding.

"Hi." I held my hands up as if I was being arrested, I wasn't here to do any harm, just talk.

"I'm sorry about Tom…" I started. She looked at me, extreme confusion on her face.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked.

"Because you were right… He doesn't seem to appreciate his parents." I replied. I know she didn't say that exactly, but I knew that's what she meant. It was kind of obvious.

"I just… I wish I could help him see how lucky he is to have parents that care about him… Ones that care how he's doing in school... Hell, how he's doing in general..." She sighed, eyes focusing on the wall in front of her. My brow furrowed.

"I'm sure your parents notice." I said. She let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah… They only notice a two things. My Dad notices when there's no more liquor at the house and my Mom notices when my Dad's drunk." She replied, holding up 2 fingers.

"That's all they notice?" I asked. Wow… Didn't expect that…

"Well it depends if my mom's home, but I don't blame her for wanting to get away most of the time though. My Dad's mean." She said. I felt the anger bubble up inside me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, keeping my anger in check. I controlled my breathing and looked at her, waiting for her to respond

"I mean when he drinks too much…he gets mean. Like not physically mean, just nasty and rude." She replied. I looked at the floor.

"I didn't know that he was like that." I muttered. She chuckled.

"Why do you think I spend so much time with Tom and his family?" She asked.

"I just assumed you really liked Tom." I replied. She laughed.

"Nah, Tom's too much like my brother." She said. I let out a breath I hadn't even noticed I was holding. She didn't like him like that… Whew.

"Oh okay." I said. We sat in silence for a few minutes, it wasn't awkward or anything. It was comfortable. I was debating on how to explain to her about the plan when she looked at me. I looked at her curiously.

"Thanks Jake." She said, taking me by great surprise.

"For what?" I asked extremely confused.

"Listening." She ressponded. I smiled at her.

"Anytime." I said. She smiled back and I began to explain to her the plan.

**Rory's POV**.

I was more than shocked when Jake apologized for Tom's actions. I would have eventually forgave Tom… When he begged for it on his hands and knees… And when he announced to our entire school that I was the most amazing person to ever grace the Earth, like he was supposed to when we were Freshman and he lost a bet. I was even more shocked when I told Jake so much about my family. This is my enemy! He isn't supposed to care. God! This world is going mad... I walked from the room and into my own. I grabbed my laptop from my suitcase and walked back out. I walked back up and handed it away to Lee. While he set up the camera and synced it so we could monitor it, Jake taped it to the Barbie car. Hannah was off to the side watching, I was guarding us. Jake walked over and placed it in the vents.

"Send it!" He instructed, I crawled over to the computer and Hannah followed, Lee stood a little bit behind us, steering the car, Jake joined my other side.

"Still no sign of them." Lee said. I sighed, it was so boring watching the screen of blankness.

"Where are they?" Hannah asked, looking up at me. I looked at Jake for an answer, he looked down at us

"Two options." He began. Oh here we go...

"We're either dealing with a retreat..." He started, then looked back at the screen,

"Or a surprise attack." He said. Just then the camera jerked and was lifted from the ground. It twisted to reveal one of the aliens. I jumped away.

"AH!" We all jumped again as 'NO SIGNAL!' flashed onto the screen.

"I-i-i-it's a s-s-s-surprise a-a-a-attack!" I stuttered out. All of a sudden the car flew down from the vent and landed with a thud on the ground. I looked down to see it torn to peices. I looked at the others and we were all thinking the same thing,

"RUN!" We yelled in unison, we all got up and ran from the room, we ran into Art and Tom.

"We need your help." Tom said. Okay… Time to be mature… I'll put aside my anger and focus on saving the planet from possible invasion.

"The aliens ate your camera…" I said.

"I thought of a way to get rid of our parents." He said. We looked at him. Lee went with them, while Jake and I stayed with Hannah. I made Art take my camera and video tape what they were going to make Ricky do becaused according to Tom, I would die laughing.

"Fireworks!" Jake exclaimed suddenly after about 3 minutes of silence. I looked at him confused. It was daylight out... Too early for those.

"What?" I asked.

"We need fireworks." He said, and with that he ran down the stairs and returned seconds later with smoking fireworks and matches. Oh yay… Fireworks in the house…

"I'm not gonna lie, this was a good idea." I said,

"I'm full of 'em." He said. He handed me the matches and started opening the packet, I lit a match and handed it to him. He lit the explosive and tossed it into the vent. Within in seconds, it was filled with smoke.

"Happy 4th of July! Space maggots!" He exclaimed, tossing another one in. Tom, Art, and Lee came running up the stairs.

"Guys! There's smoke in the vents." Tom announced.

"It's us." Jake said.

"We have unfriendly-s on the move." I said.

"We tracked them down and held them off." Jake finished the explanation.

"Nice." Tom smiled.

"Parents?" I asked.

"Gone." He smirked, handing me my camera. I would watch the video later.

"Nice." He said. He held up a bigger firework. Yay! This one goes boom!

"Now we can take it up a notch!" He said. I lit the match and stuck it to the wick and he tossed it inside. The loud explosion made everyone jump, I laughed. The aliens terrified shrieks filled the air. Ah… Music to my ears.

"This could get ugly." Tom said. He turned to Hannah.

"Hannah go hide." He instructed. She nodded and ran off. The twins tried to follow her.

"Yeah!" Art agreed, shoving Lee forward.

"Seek safety!" Lee shouted, I grabbed the back of his shirt as he ran past me.

"Not you." I saidn yanking him back. He shrugged out of my grip and walked back to his brother's side. Jake sent about 5 or 6 more fireworks into the vents. I bent down and grabbed the largest one we had. I lit it and looked into the small space..

"Sayonara suckers!" I exclaimed, tossing it into the vent. It went off and their shrieks filled the air.

"Phase one: Complete.." I smiled at the boys. They smirked back.

* * *

**Chapter five, done!(: Tell me what you think, I tried to fit in more Rory and Jake, but I think I did badly. Sorry if I did. Hope you enjoyed it though.(: Reviews are love. (: **

**Much Love, **

**Rhey **


	6. Not So Nana!

**Chapter six: Not So Nana **

After making sure Hannah was in her room, we walked up to the top floor. I stood with Art and Lee off to the side, watching as Tom and Jake grabbed a ladder and placed it under the vents. Jake climbed up and looked into the vents. Tom joined my side and we waited.

"We've definitely slowed them down, but those buggers adapt fast." He announced, climbing down and looking at us.

"Yippee…" I muttered sarcastically. Lee nudged me and I shrugged

"We need to pull out the big guns." He continued, walking over to the box of fireworks, he flipped open the lid and turned to us.

"Black Cat Whistler or Fire Dragon?" He asked, motioning to each one in turn. I chuckled a bit, he may have a slight obsession with those. Tom gave him a slightly scared look.

"How bout not burning down the house?" He asked. Jake looked jaded, but didn't say anything. I suddenly heard the strains of a jazzy rhythm and… Hannah giggling.

"Guys! Shhhh!" I hissed, holding up a hand. They all went silent and we heard Hannah more clearly now. Definitely jazzy rythm and giggling.

"Oh no." They muttered. We all made a mad dash for the stairs and ran to Hannah's room. When I got there, the sight I saw made me come to a screeching halt, and seeinf as how he was right behing me, Jake slammed into me so hard he almost knocked me to the ground. Jerk.

"AH! He's armed!" I exclaimed, noticing the gun in his hand. Jake yanked me back a little bit,

"Enemy's armed!" He said.

"Hannah! Step away from the alien." Tom instructed, stepping forward. The little alien scrambled under the bed as Jake did a dive roll and grabbed a makeshift weapon, a Styrofoam bat… Oh yeah… Very useful. Hannah stepped in front of us

"Stop! He's my friend!" She exclaimed. My eyes grew a bit wide.

"He was just holding a ray gun to your head." Art pointed out. She leaned down and picked up said ray gun.

"It's my bubble blower…" She said, demonstrating it, the bubbles flew into my face.. Well…It worked. I waved my hand to clear away the bubbles.

"He fixed it for me." She explained. "He's not like the others." She added.

"Look." She said, we all knelt to the floor and looked under the bed. The alien was cowering in the corner. I instantly felt bad, he didn't seem threatening at all. He actually ran to the other side, far away, mumbling something about not being trained.

"Okay… But first sign of aggression, I'm taking him out…. With _extreme prejudice_…" Jake growled lowly, I sighed. I was sandwiched between him and Tom.

"It's okay Mr. Snugglelumps." Hannah soothed. I looked at her confused.

"Snugglelumps?" Lee asked.

"Yeah… That's what I named him." Hannah explained. _Snugglelumps_ still looked extremely scared and confused by all the commotion.

"He's not your pet Hannah… He's a freaking alien." Tom said. Okay… Him and Jake needed to lay off, this alien hasn't threatened our lives yet, so, he's okay in my book, for now at least...

"He's _my_ alien." Hannah smiled, waving at him. He smiled shyly and waved timidly.

"Aw." Jake smiled slightly. We all looked at him with our eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"I mean ick." He shuddered. I giggled a bit, Mr. Tough guy had a soft side after all.

"I think she's right. I mean look at his belt… I think those are tools." I said, he used two of his four arms to pat his belt. He still looked scared.

"It's okay buddy." I smiled at him.

"We just wanna talk to you." Tom added.

"Come on Snugs." Hannah started crawling off the floor.

"Back up…" She ordered us. I chuckled and crawled backwards and sat on my knees. Snugs crawled out after us. He stood there for a second until Hannah motioned him towards her. He walked over, pulling out two magnet looking things as he did. Hannah smiled and grabbed two of his arms. The other two placed the two magnets together and pulled them apart slowly. As he pulled them apart, Hannah's hair lifted up too. I watched in awe.

"How do you do that?" Lee asked. Hannah was giggling madly. After a few minutes, Jake got annoyed.

"That's enough. We need answers." He exclaimed. He grabbed a chair and placed the alien in it while Tom grabbed the desk lamp. After setting up a mini interrogation set, the questions came tumbling at the pour alien. Hannah and I sat off to the side and watched.

"Why are you trying to kill us?" Jake snarled.

"What's the invasion plan?" Tom asked a lot nicer and calmer than Jake. Good cop, bad cop... Nice.

"What's your weakness?" Jake asked.

"Water?" Lee asked.

"Earth shrimps?" Art asked. Okay, what the hell?

"Women?" Jake asked knowingly.

"Are there more of you coming?" Tom asked.

"We need the information!" Jake said. Hannah got up off the bed.

"Guys… Don't be mean!" Hannah said.

"Hannah. We have to interrogate him. Do you want the world to end? Do ya?" Jake replied, looking at her.

"No…" She replied. I decided now would be a good time to intervene.

"None of us want the world to end. But being mean and asking questions a mile a minute isn't going to get us anywhere." I said. They looked at me.

"What do you suggest we do?" Jake asked.

"Give him a chance to explain the most important question… Er… _One_ of them at least." I said. I turned to Snugs.

"Why did you guys come here?" I asked him gently. He had trouble forming a full sentance, I decided to make it easier. I looked around and found somethin, I grabbed some crayons and a sketch pad from the desk and walked back over. I handed them to Snugs and he began sketching, a very detailed drawing of the house. It showed a flying saucer type thing under the basement.

"Whoa…" We all breathed at how well he was drawing. Then again, having four arms is an advantage…

"House _here_. Mission objective _here_." He said, pointing at the house then at the flying saucer.

"What they're looking for isn't _in_ the basement. It's underneath it!" Tom stated the obvious.

"Yes." Snugs replied.

"What are you trying to steal from our planet?" Jake growled. What is he? A freaking pit bull now?

"Who says it's from our planet?" Tom asked.

"Yeah… It looks pretty alien to me." I agreed.

"It must be from their planet." Hannah said. I smiled as he popped the blue crayon into his mouth and began chewing.

"Yeah… Planet Fruitcake." Jake agreed. Hannah stomped her foot and glared at him. I reached over and flicked his head. The alien scoffed and pulled the wrapper out of his mouth.

"Whatever it is… It must be huge." Lee said. Snugs then proceeded to grab the box of Legos on the floor and build a model of the machine. We stood around him and watched. I'm not sure how to describe it…. Weird looking… That's about it.

"So that's what's in the capsule? Some kind of giant machine?" I asked.

"Great! A giant alien _death machine_!" Art groaned.

"No one said anything about death!" Lee exclaimed.

"Well I doubt it's a photocopier." Art sighed.

"Come on! We can't trust this four armed _freak_! He's one of them!" Jake exclaimed.

"He's not." Tom objected. We looked to see him pull apart two blocks, he smiled and handed one to Tom. Aw…. How cute!

"He's… Different." Tom smirked. Snugs smiled proudly.

"Great!" Jake scoffed, Snugs glared at him sharply. I giggled a bit.

"A _geek_ alien." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Jake! He's _not_ a geek!" Hannah snapped.

"It's better than a killer alien.." Lee said.

"That's very true." I agreed. An idea popped into my brain as I played with Hannah's bubble blower.

"Tom. Why doesn't he fix your potato gun… I mean he fixed the bubble blower." I said, I pointed it in front of me then at Jake dramatically and blew some in his face, he sputtered and waved them away before glaring at me. I grinned back. I just loved to annoy him.

"I-I fix." Snugs stuttered. I stopped grinning at Jake, who had begun to stare and smiled at Tom. He looked hesitant at first, then ran to get his gun. He came back and handed it to Snugs, who immediately began to fix it up. After about 5 minutes, it was good to go looking all amped up and scientificy... and not so much like a 5th grader made it... No offense Tom...

"Modified!" He declared, handing it to Tom.

"Whoa. Cool." I said as Tom pumped the gun once.

"Sweet!" Tom smiled. I sent a thumbs up to Snugs. He smiled and said.

"Sweet!" While doing a thumbs up with all four arms. All of a sudden, I heard sirens outside. Snugs imitated it, but looked generally confused as we all rushed to the window. A state trooper was pulling up itno the driveway. Cops... Ew.

"It's the Po-Po! Be cool!" Jake exclaimed. A knock at the door made me jump out of my skin.

"Open up!" Nana's voice demanded from the other side,

"Nana!" I exclaimed quietly.

"Oh crap! We forgot about her!" Jake said.

"Hold on! Hannah! Hide your alien!" Tom said.

"Open the door! Open the door now!" Nana demanded, pounding on the door so hard it shook violently. She was strong for an old lady….

"Hold on a second." Jake called. The pounding settled for a moment.

"Children of my children! I request entry! I have candied sweets." She said. Wtf? Who the hell talks like that? Unless…

"She's an alien zombie!" I hissed.

"Don't open it! That's not Nana!" Tom said

"Are you sure?" Lee asked. Zombie Nana chose this moment to break the door down, I leaped closer to Jake who put his arms around me again. She growled at us. Yeah... That was so not Nana...

"Oh yeah! I'm sure." Tom said. She stomped towards us. We backed away.

"Surrender Engineer Sparks!" She demanded. Jake pushed me towards the twins, I stood close to them and watched in horror as Nana shoved Tom out of the way, luckily he landed on the bed. Jake grabbed his useless toy bat from the floor. Yes, weapon of the year that is...

"Nana! Don't make me hurt you!" He threatened weakly. I watched with wide eyes as Nana grabbed his arm, and bit him. She bit him. Under any other curcumstances, I would have been laughing my ass off on the floor. But this moment seemed to be inapropriate time to... When she pulled away, her dentures stayed attached to Jake's arm… Oh gross… Jake lifted his arm and stared at it, horrified.

"EWW!" He shuddered. Again, I would so laugh if I could. Nana went towards Hannah, I jumped in front of her, grabbing Hannah's toy wand from the window sill as I did so. I held it up like a sward. I'm sure I looked feirce with my fuzzy pink wand. She salked closer, unphased. She snarled at me and I jumped a little bit.

"Surrender him to me!" She demanded. I shook my head and stood my ground despite the fear that was slowly starting to grip me.

"Tom! Do something!" Jake exclaimed. I kept my eyes on Nana's advancing form… remaining ready to attack, even though I was shaking a little bit. I wasn't that big, I was about as tall as Art and Lee. Nana all of a sudden tripped on a skateboard and fell to her back, the fat alien flying out from under her dress. I screamed and jumped away, still guarding Hannah and Snugs. My breathing was becoming more and more labored now. And I didn't have my inhaler.

"Gross. Human!" The alien groaned, I looked back down at him. The doorbell rang, I looked around at everyone else.

"Someone's gotta get the door!" Art exclaimed. I looked at him.

"We can't let the cops in here! It's too dangerous!" Tom protested. I looked back at him.

"Here's Nana!" The alien exclaimed. I looked back at him and he made Nana go towards us, Hannah reached over and grabbed the bubble blower from the bed. I grabbed at her as she stepped in front of me, but she shrugged me off.

"Hey! Leave my Nana alone!" She exclaimed, shooting the bubbles in his face.

"Quiet! Squeaky voiced human child!" The alien demanded, swiping at the bubbled. They did cause him to slip and fall. The control flew from his hand and over to the twins.

"I've got Nana's controller!" Lee cried. I grabbed the net that was next to me and trapped the alien as he struggled to get up.

"Ah! Release me! Release me now or face the consequences!" He cried, struggling. I lifted him up and looked over at Jake,

"In here!" He said finally, noticing a rusting metal case at the foot of the bed. He opened it and Tom grabbed the net from me and dumped the alien into it.

"You don't trap me! I'm supposed to trap you!" He exclaimed. Jake slammed the lid shut and locked it. I backed away and over to Hannah.

"Shake all you want! We own you!" Jake exclaimed. I heard a growl from the door. I spun to see the other two aliens standing their. Where the hell did they come from? They rushed at us. We all went into attack mode. I narrowly missed being swiped with the claws again as I charged the female. Tom went after the male and barely missed him. The alien grabbed the paintball gun from under the dresser and aimed it at Lee, who was now almost crying in the corner. Wimp!

"Quiet Earth burgers!" He exclaimed. Earth burgers? What the hell? The female grabbed the suitcase that currently held Snugs and hopped onto the skateboard and kicked off of the ground. Oh shit. I grabbed the bat and swung at her as she flew past me. I missed.

"Don't let her get Snugglelumps!" Art cried, racing after her. She was a foot away from the door now... Someone better stop her!

"ART!" Lee cried, reaching to stop his brother.

"Shoot them! Shoot the humans!" She screamed, when she was out the door. The male came out, shooting the paintball gun, he hopped onto the skateboard behind her. He shot towards me and I screamed.

"Incoming! Hit the deck! Hit the deck!" Jake cried, I hadn't realized how close I was to him until I felt myself being yanked to the floor. I was still hit in the side by three paintballs, splattering my side with orange paint.. Oh that better not stain...

"You lose!" The male yelled as they disappeared around the corner. We all slowly got up from the floor. I was shaking extremely bad now.

"I'm sorry Hannah! I'm sorry they got him." Tom said to his sister, she shook her head and removed a pillow from the pile she was standing next to. Snugs popped out, I smiled.

"Sweet huh?" He asked. Tom nodded.

"This is the Creek Landing Sherriff Department! Open this door at once or I will begin forcible entry!" A voice called from outside. They began counting down.

"You guys take care of the cop, I'll go after the aliens!" Jake said, he ran out of the room before any of us could say a word of protest. God… He was going to get himself killed… The metal chest containing the alien shook violently.

"We can't leave him up here." I said. Tom motioned at the twins to pick it up.

"Heck no!" They exclaimed.

"Guys, come on!" I urged them. The door was being pounded on. They exchanged a nervous look then reached down and picked it up. We walked slowly down the stairs, Hannah had an alien in her backpack and there was another in a chest... God this was so weird... The cop hadn't stopped banging on the door since we were upstairs. Sheesh, I hope he bruises his fist... I grabbed the doorknob and looked at the others.

"Ready?" I asked. They all nodded and I opened the door to reveal an African American cop with a mustache and a scowl.

"Is there an adult present?" He asked us immediately. _Well hello to you too…._

"Our Nana… But she's…" Art started but trailed off and looked at Lee for help, Lee remained silent along with Tom and Hannah.

"Napping! She's t-t-taking a n-n-nap." I finished for him, feeling the nerves inch up inside me. The officer nodded, continuing to glare at us all.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! (: Hope you enjoyed, I will update as soon as possible. R&R. **

**Much Love , **

**Rhey. **


	7. Where's Jake?

**Chapter seven: Where's Jake? **

The cop motioned for us to walk outside, I nodded and held up a hand.

"One second please." I replied. He nodded and I turned back to the others.

"We are so dead!" I squeaked. Tom sighed and opened the door as I walked over to the box. Tom opened the door all the way and Art and I hauled the alien out side and sat it behind us then stood there in a line while an awkard silence filled the air. Finally he spoke again:

"I don't know how much you kids know about penal codes, but making phone calls with the intent to annoy or harass is a serious offence. It's called criminal mischief and it could mean six months in jail." He said. Wow... 6 months for that? Harsh... The box shook violently and I looked back at it briefly then looked back at the cop. He didn't seem to notice which I was thankful for.

"911 is for emergency calls only, and any misuse of this system could compromise this county's only line of defense." He continued, I fought the urge to roll my eyes. This was going to be a boring speech over some stupid phone call.

"And around here… That's_ me_. I'm the law. Literally, I'm the only one. My deputy's on maternity leave." He added. I raised my eyebrows at him. He thought he was awfully important didn't he?

"Look Sherriff, we told we're sorry. It won't happen again. We promise…" Tom said.

"So you can leave now, we're good. We swear." I added. He looked at us, perplexed. Oh no...

"Oh, so I can leave? That's it? Problem solved?" He asked. The box shook again, even more noticeable now. The Sherriff looked down at is suspiciously. Oh he had no idea how suspicious he should be.…. Tom kicked it and the alien stopped moving.

"What's that there?" He asked, looking at it closer. We all looked at each other stumbling for an answer. When we couldn't come up with one he sighed.

"Step aside kids." He ordered. Uh oh.

"No! It's just my sisters robot dog!" Tom protested..

"Y-y-yeah, it's sound a-activated. R-right H-h-h-Hannah?" I added, looking down at her.

"RIGHT!" She responded, a little too enthusiastically.

"It's _not_ an alien!" She said, I noticed her wink up at Tom. I smiled a bit. She was catching on fast.

"Uh-huh, right. I'm gonna take a look inside that chest. Step aside kids." He said. Damn persistent cops… They can never just be like "Oh no! We believe you! Bye-bye! Have fun!" NO! They gotta be all up in your business... As if it's any of their concern… It's not! Jerks! We all stepped aside and he pulled out his little baton thing and bent down towards the chest. My heartbeat was slowly inching higher and higher. Then, as if we had a guardian angel or something, a horn blared from behind us. We spun around to see the adults…. Oh shit… Definately not an angel... We had some splainin' to do now…. Nate pulled to a stop and they all stepped out of the car. Nate looked careless, as usual, Mr. P was sporting his furious face, something I'm starting to grow used to seeing and Mrs. P looked worried. Hopefully that worry will outlast the anger.

"One hour! We're gone _one hour_! What happened?" Mr. P demanded walking up to us. No need to say hello...

"Hi! Nina Pearson. What happened? Are you kids okay? Is everything okay?" Mrs. P asked, shaking the cops hand then walking towards us. Sheesh people, give us kids a chance to speak before the 20 questions start!

"Well I'd say making a fraudulent call about an alien invasion is most definitely not okay!" The officer replied. The adults looked at us, shocked. Well that was a bit dramatic...

"You called 911?" Mr. P exclaimed. Right in my ear! Thank you very freaking much!

"Come on buddy. I'm sure you can let the kids off with a warning. I mean look at them." Nate said, pointing to us. We all smiled innocently. The cop just looked pissed off.

"1) Not your buddy. 2) I noticed your vehicle is missing a front license plate. And 3) How bout I write you up a ticket?" The cop snapped in reply.

"How about you don't?" Nate laughed. What an idiot...

"Nate, stop talking." Mrs. P demanded. Haha Nate!

"Do you usually leave your children unsupervised like this?" Mr. Cop asked accusingly.

"No! No! We had to run into town to go to the leasing office. They shut our power off." Mr. P replied. Mr. Cop looked up at the porch.

"Looks all right to me." He said, we all looked back to see the front porch light was indeed lit. Damn…. Should've shut it off…

"Sheriff I know that this doesn't look good. But they're really good kids. I mean why don't you stay and see for yourself. We're barbecuing." Mrs. P said. Oh man! Why invite a cop to dinner?

"Join us!" She said.

"Mom!" Tom started at the same said I said.

"Mrs. P-" But we both went silent as we were cut off.

"Ma'am I'd like to, but I'm on duty." Mr. Cop said. Yes! The guardian angel is back!

"Look. The kids made a big mistake. And I assure you, Tom will be punished. But my wife is right. We have plenty of great food. Why don't you stick around?" Thanks Mr. P…. Thanks. Crush my hopes and dreams why don't you!

"I know you're on duty. But there's no law against a home cooked meal." Mrs. P added. Mr. Cop smiled a bit.

"We've got lots of hotdogs, hamburgers and steaks…" Mrs. P started naming off all the food, making me hungry. The cop looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I have to admit. It has been awhile… All right, arm successfully twisted. I'll stay. I guess an hour off won't kill anyone." He said. The adults laughed while us kids exchanged worried looks. Oh how wrong he is…. All of a sudden, something shot down and hit the Sherriff's little star pin thing. I looked up at the roof then back down at the ground and saw a mind plug.. I nudged Tom, who instantly stepped forward and covered the thing with his shoe. He also totally invaded the man's personal bubble… Just saying.

"What was that?" He asked, looking up.

"What was what?" Tom asked back innocently.

"Just… Something." Mr. Cop replied.

"All right everyone! Dinner!" Tom exclaimed. We all chimed in with words of agreement and motioned the adults into the house. While the younger ones went on ahead, Tom and I stayed our front and looked up at the roof. I caught a glimpse of the ugly alien and then he disappeared. Tom nudged me. I looked at him

"Jake will be fine… He knows this sort of thing." He said. Why would I care about Jake? He's my nemesis.

"Psh…. Like I care…" I scoffed, attempting to act nonchalant.

"Rory. You can't lie to save your life." He reminded me. I glared at him and looked down at the alien in a box.

"Let's just get him inside." I muttered. Tom chuckled and grabbed the other handle. We carefully carried the thing inside and out back to the table. We set it down and Tom sat on it. Mr. P was grilling burgers, Beth was chilling by the pool and Mrs. P was helping Nana outside. I caught a snippet of the conversations.

"One minute I'm cleaning my chompers… The next I'm down here!" Nana was saying. I wonder how they shot her in the bathroom? Then again Nana's oblivious to almost everything around her...

"Well Mom, it's perfectly all right. You're entitled to a few senior moments." Mrs. P replied. I stifled a laugh and went to help Mr. P with the burgers and to remind him that I hate cheese while everyone liked it.

"Beth, honey, did you want cheese on your burger?" Mr. P asked. Beth looked over at him.

"No!" She snapped, taking me by surprise. I don't blame her though...

"I wanna find whoever invented love and hack them apart with a machete!" She growled. I laughed.

"I think that's Aphrodite!" I said. She glared at me and I instantly shut up. She was scary when she's mad. Mrs. P walked over, they looked at me.

"Boy trouble?" I guessed with a shrug before grabbed the cheese-less burger and walking away. I sat between Art and Lee and looked around. Where's Jake? I went to ask Mr. He'll be fine he knows what he's doing aka Tom, but I was cut off,

"Hey Nate, where's Jake?" Mrs. P asked. Can she read minds or something?

"I don't know." Nate replied. Parent of the year response...

"Well dinner's almost ready, why don't you track him down?" Mr. P suggested. It was extremely surprising that Nate and Mr. P were related. I mean they were complete opposites….

"Look, Jake's an adult. If he wants to eat, he'll come down and get it." Nate said. I arched an eyebrow at him. Jake? An adult? Who does he think he's kidding? If he's an adult then I'm a duck! Do I have a bill and feathers? I don't think so!

"Whatever." Mr. P sighed.

"So… What happened Rory?" Nate asked, making a scratching type motion towards his neck.

"Oh, um… I was in the woods with Jake and a tree branch scratched me…" I replied.

"What kind of tree?" He asked. Damn him… Damn him to hell! Not literally though… That's mean…

"Ummm…." I said.

"It was a broken branch… on the tree. She was climbing up the tree and it got her!" Tom just saved my ass from certain death… Well maybe not death but getting caught in a lie… Which could mean death… Whatever.… I just thank the Lord for my best friend…

"All right everyone! Dig in!" Mr. P exclaimed. We all busied ourselves with getting our burgers ready. Mine was plain, with some regular potato chips.

"Mmm." Everyone chorused, taking a bit from their burgers.

"These are really good Mr. P." I complimented. He nodded in thanks, looking kind of like a chipmunk….

"I'll tell ya, there's nothing more American than a charred chunk of meat hitting your stomach." Mr. Cop laughed. The adults laughed in agreement.

"I've got the pickles!" Nate smiled, attempting to get on the man's good side.

"Don't think a dill spear is gonna get you out of that ticket." Mr. Cop warned. I laughed, suddenly Tom jerked backwards. My eyes grew wide, the alien was trying to escape!

"Uh…" Tom said, all of a sudden there was a growl, he looked down and back up.

"My stomach!" He exclaimed, picking up his burger,

"I'm starving." He sighed. The adults nodded as I gave him a look. He shrugged and looked back down.

"Rory. Check your phone." Lee said, I nodded. I pulled out my cell.

"Found Jake?" Art asked.

"Still no signal." I replied, we looked at Lee who shook his head.

"Hey, kids. Not at the table." Mrs. P said. We all looked at her and nodded. I looked to see all the hotdogs from the tray disappear as Snugs grabbed them and hid again.

"Hannah! Did you eat all the hotdogs?" Mr. P asked, clearly shocked. Hannah looked down at the tray confused.

"No." She replied. All of a sudden we heard a very loud burp. She jumped and covered her mouth.

"I mean yes." She corrected her self. I giggled a little bit.

"Let me tell ya, this is way better than eating Ramen noodles in my squad car like every night… By myself." Mr. Cop said. We continued eating in silence until I heard crunching. I looked up to see Ricky stomping towards us.

"Attention all! Resistance is futile!" He exclaimed, Beth jumped up and reached for him.

"Oh baby, I knew you'd come back!" She exclaimed.

"Step aside hormonal female." Ricky replied, pushing her off to the side and continuing towards us. I laughed.

"You're calling me hormonal?" Beth exclaimed. I looked back at Tom who mouthed:

"He's gone!" My eyes grew wide and I looked at the twins. Art was searching for the controller, but it was gone. How did we not notice? I looked back at Ricky and Beth.

"Back away you are irrelevant to my mission." He stated, pulling out of her grasp.

"Irrelevant! I don't care how old you are! You can't talk to me like that!" Beth yelled, storming back to the house. Ricky walked over to us.

"What's going on?" Mr. P asked.

"Teen drama… I think…" Mrs. P replied. She looked up at Ricky.

"It is teen drama Ricky?" She asked. He just ignored her and grabbed Hannah's backpack from her.

"BACK OFF!" She shouted in a really funny voice. Ricky was too strong for and yanked the bag from her and walked away. We looked at Tom.

"Let's move. And bring Nana." He said. Lee nodded and we all got up and started for the house.

"Whoa, whoa. Freeze!" Mr. P shouted. We all froze and turned to look at him. Lee stood behind us and started controlling Nana.

"You kids haven't been excused yet." He said. We all stood silent, unsure how to answer. Nana shot up.

"Let them go!" She shouted. She turned towards Mr. P, looking straight ahead and not down at him.

"We're playing a game Uncle Stu, I mean Stu!" She declared.

"We're on vacation! Am I aging backwards? I don't think so! You really want to deny me my time with the kids?" She asked. I laughed. This was too good!

"Phew… Wow… Guilt never gets old." Mr. P said. He turned to us.

"Go ahead." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks Mr. P." I exclaimed. We all ran for the house with Nana following us. We made it to the house and as we opened the door, I found myself hoping and praying that Jake was okay...

* * *

**Tell me what you thinkk! (: R&R! **

**Much Love. **

**Rhey **


	8. Nana VS Ricky!

**Chapter 8: Nana .VS. Ricky! **

Tom pushed open the door and we all rushed inside. It was quiet… _Too quiet_… Oh great… I sound like Jake… We looked around the staircase towards the basement door. Ricky smiled at us, held up the backpack with Snugs and tossed down into the basement. I gasped. He shut the door, locked it and stuck the key in his mouth. Oh... He better not do what I think he's gonna do...

"Oh my, God…" I muttered. He did a creepy, Exorcist style, neck swivel as he swallowed the key. I shuddered. He did it...

"You have lost. Now the invasion shall begin!" He said. Alien controlled douche bag say what?

"Invasion?" Art asked.

"You mean there's more of you guys coming!" Lee exclaimed.

"Many more." He replied, he started walking towards us. We backed away from him.

"And we will we crush you like bugs." He spat, pushing Tom roughly in the chest. He stumbled backwards and we walked farther back.

"Not if we crush you first!" I spat back.

"I will not be beaten by children. If you show anymore signs of resistance then the one you call Jake will be eliminated!" He snarled,

"What? NO!" I exclaimed… Not that I care… Really! I don't! Stop looking at me like that! I looked to see everyone in the room staring at me. Don't worry about me! Worry about the fact they were going to kill my Jake! Wait, my Jake? Wtf? He's not mine. I shook my head and pointed at them. They all stopped staring at me and focused on Ricky. Phew... Thank God.

"I want Snugglelumps back!" Hannah cried.

"That's it. Time to die." Ricky growled. I backed away from him. Tom looked back and Lee and nodded, Lee nodded back and held up the controller.

"Richard… You remember Nana." Tom smirked, he stepped aside to reveal Nana. I smiled. I almost forgot about Nana. She stepped forward.

"Game on!" She said, well actually Lee said it… But we heard Nana…

"Game over." Ricky replied, balling his fists up. His knuckles cracked, I cringed. I absolutely hated that sound. Tom grabbed Hannah and I and pulled us out of the way. Ricky punched at Nana, but she blocked it with her cane. He punched at her again, and she blocked it. They went at for a few more seconds.

"Go Nana!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Hannah agreed as we moved to get a better view of the action.

"Guys!" Tom hissed. We ignored him and watched as they battled it out. Ricky did a cartwheel type thing over Nana's back and Tom pulled Hannah out of the way as I ducked out of the way and closer to the twins. Ricky crashed into the coat and umbrella rack and whipped around wielding 2 umbrellas. He held them above his head and turned towards the three of us.

"Oh no." I muttered. He swung them down and we all dove out of the way. I nearly crashed into Lee, but he steadied me. I looked back up in time to see Nana take her cane, stick it where the sun don't shine and yank it. I heard a ripping sound and Ricky did a front flip and landed on his back. Man, I really hope that hurts him when he wakes up….

"Whoa!" I exclaimed.

"What was that move?" Lee asked.

"One that will make sure my cousin won't be able to have kids." I chuckled. Tom laughed, seeming to be the only one who understood. I smiled. At least there was someone around to appreciate my humor.

"It was a double right thumb click with a left panel twist!" Art explained. Ricky kicked Nana's feet out from under her. She landed with a loud thud on her back. Ouch… I hope she's okay after all this and that we didn't like break her back or something. Ricky hopped up.

"Make her get up!" I exclaimed. He did just that and she growled at him. I laughed. I noticed something coming down from the ceiling, I looked up and saw the fat alien.

"He's on the light!" Tom yelled.

"Send Nana after him!" I added. Ricky got up and did a scorpion kick towards Nana, she ducked and he kicked the railing, knocking a chunk of it onto the floor.

"NANA!" Hannah yelled, racing forward. Tom caught her and held her back. She struggled in his grasp, but he didn't budge.

"Lee! Flying's you're specialty." Art exclaimed, tossing the remote to his brother. Lee handed me the microphone. I smiled. I could have some fun with this…. Lee made Nana do a flying backflip up the stairs.

"That was so cool!" I chuckled. I looked down at the microphone and back and Nana, who landed on her feet.

"Bring it on!" I spoke as Nana. Ricky ran up the stairs, but not with the steps, but with the wall and railing. He jumped towards Nana but she ducked out of the way. Ricky crashed through the wall. Oh no, we might have trouble explaining that… Nana hopped up onto the railing and slid down it.

"I so want to try that." I told Lee. He laughed. Nana flew off the railing and did a front flip. She narrowly missed the alien and the light as she landed on her feet. Ricky ripped his arms from the wall. He spun around and jumped down the stairs in a mid kick. Nana grabbed his foot as soon as he was close enough and swung him around. He hit a picture and fell to the ground, breaking a table in the process.

"Oooh." I laughed. I _really really_ wished he could feel pain in this state.

"Take him out Lee." Tom exclaimed. Lee began messing with the control.

"Thumb grip, thumb grip!" He shouted. Art ran towards us and pushed me out of the way. Rude much?

"Give it to me!" He shouted. He snatched the control from Lee and began to control. He made Nana punch Ricky and the two flew up in the air. Nana did a 360 while Ricky did a backflip. He landed on his feet and stumbled backwards, breaking another picture. He growled, and grabbed the chair. He spun around and stalked towards Nana, she punched through the chair and he went back a few steps. She then leaped up and spun in the air and kicked his head, he spun backwards and went face first into the same picture he broke. Nana went forward and elbowed him in the back of the neck. Something fell and hit the floor. It was the mind plug.

"Finish him." I said. I heard the door shut, I turned and saw Bethany. Oh no! Terrible timing! Terrible timing!

"Ricky!" She exclaimed. He looked at her. He had a little blood on the corner of his mouth.

"What?" He asked, extremely confused. He then noticed Nana.

"Nana?" He asked. Lee made her do a flying ninja kick in his face and he flew backwards into the basement door. Beth screamed and took a step forward, but stopped when the alien swung down from the light and pointed at her.

"Scream human! For your species ends tonight!" The creature laughed evilly, Beth stared at it with a shocked, scared and worried look on her face. The alien laughed it's happy little ass to the basement. After he was gone, Beth spoke:

"What the heck was that thing?" She exclaimed.

"Space alien!" I exclaimed. She looked at me.

"Too much to explain." I said,

"We think they're probably here to destroy the world as we know it." Lee said.

"Yeah, crazy right?" I asked. Tom gave me a look and I shrugged and backed away from him.

"Come on! If we don't get down there soon we're gonna be in trouble!" Tom exclaimed, we started for the basement but stopped when Mr. and Mrs. P came storming into the room. We all froze and stared at them

"I think that is the understatement of the century!" Mrs. P yelled. I flinched. Mr. P stopped and looked at Nana, who was still in her ninja pose.

"Mom? Are you okay?" He asked. I looked at Art, who unfroze Nana. She shook her head and stared up at Mr. P confused.

"What? How did I get here? Oh, I need a glass of water." She stuttered out before walking out of the room. Mr. and Mrs. P stared after her for a few seconds before turning back to us.

"Okay, someone better start explaining right now! It looks like you kids had a battle royal in here!" Mrs. P exclaimed.

"We did! Nana verses Ricky!" Hannah replied. I sighed and did a face palm. There was no secrets with that kid….

"Not now Hannah!" Mrs. P snapped.

"Dad. It's not what it looks like." Tom started but Mr. P cut him off.

"All of you, upstairs. Now." He demanded.

"But Mr. P it wasn't our fault." I said.

"Yeah Uncle Stu." Lee added. Mr. P looked at all of us briefly before his eyes finally settled on Tom.

"Now." He said. I went to protest again, but Tom shot me a look that clearly said 'Shut up or _I'll_ kill you.' So I didn't speak. Tom glared at his parents before being the first to start walking. He held Hannah's hand and started up the stairs. The twins followed, also shooting them a look. I brought up the end of the line, also glaring. We slumped up the stairs slowly.

"Okay. Unless you want to join them Bethany, you better explain what the heck happened down here." Mrs. P snapped at her daughter. I stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at them. Before Beth could reply though, Nana came walking back into the room. She picked up her cane from the floor then turned to Mr. and Mrs. Pearson.

"I haven't got a clue as to what happened. But my back hasn't felt this good in ages." Nana said, then she walked out of the room again.

"Mom? Mom? Where are you going?" Mr. P called out to her, but she didn't reply. The two followed after her and I laughed a little bit. Nana was the coolest grandma ever. I looked back at Beth, who still looked extremely scared.

"Aliens." She hissed. I nodded then felt a tug on my arm. I looked down to see Hannah.

"Come on Rory." She said.

"Okay. Give me a second." I replied. I walked back to my room and looked around. Jake's duffle bag sat on his bed, still half packed. God I hope he's okay…. I sighed and looked at my phone one more time. Still no signal. I plugged it into the charger and walked back out. I walked into Hannah's room and everyone jumped about 5 feet in the air.

"Whoa, chill." I soothed, walking all the way in and shutting the door. I walked over to the window and curled into a little ball. I stared out of it and started thinking about what they could be doing to Jake at that moment. They could be torturing him.

"I'm sorry guys." Tom's voice broke my thought. I looked over at him.

"It's over." He said. No. It couldn't be over. They still had Jake!

"OVER?" Beth exclaimed, stomping into the room. Where did she come from?

"It better not be over! Ricky's down in the basement with that…. Space rodent!" She spat. Is that all she cares about? Ricky? I think the world ending is a little bit more important than my idiot, man-whore of a cousin. Tom rolled his eyes.

"You don't get it. An entire fleet of those things are about to invade." He said. Now it was Beth's turn to roll her eyes.

"Then man up and deal with it!" She exclaimed. Tom stood up and stared her down.

"I have been! All day." He said. Beth glared at him for a second then turned to us.

"Well if he's too scared, maybe you guys will help me?" She asked us. We all looked at each other then back at her.

"Not without Tom." Lee said.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Because he's our leader." Art said. Good point there Artie.

"Come on. As much as I hate him, he's family. Ricky does need your help. So does Jake. I don't want to lose him... Them!" I said, standing up and correcting myself.

"And Snuggles." Hannah muttered. Art and Lee stood up next.

"And like everyone on Earth..." Art said.

"Including our parents." Lee added. Tom looked at us all one more time, Hannah and I pulled our puppy dog faces.

"All right." He said, he leaned down and picked up his potato gun. Beth looked at it, confused.

"Let's go save the planet." He said, then turned to her.

"And your dumb old boyfriend." He added with a smirk. She smiled happily and went to walk out.

"Whoa guys. Wait." I said. They all looked at me.

"Why wait?" Beth asked.

"Your parents. If they're down there, they'll just send us right back up here. That won't do anything but waste time." I pointed out.

"She's got a point. They're pretty ticked right now." Beth muttered. Tom looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I'll go and check if the coast is clear." I sighed. Before they could respond, I was out the door. I did a dive roll and landed next to the railing. I adjusted myself so they couldn't see me, but I could see them. Damn, I'd be an amazing ninja.

"Why would they do this?" Mrs. P asked Mr. P as she examined the damage. There was a broken table, a couple of broken pictures, the railing... It was a disaster.

"I have no idea. Tom's never acted this way before." He replied. Mrs. P sighed.

"We'll talk to him later. Let's go back outside. We have a guest. Remember, happy face." She said. They both walked out of the room. I dive rolled back to the room.

"The sparrows have left the nest, repeat the sparrows have left the nest!" I said. They all just stared at me for a few seconds before Tom finally spoke.

"What?" He asked.

"What?" I asked back.

"What?" He asked.

"What." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm just saying." I shrugged. He rolled his eyes and walked out with Hannah and Beth. The twins walked up to me.

"The sparrows?" Lee asked. I shrugged.

"Seemed like the right thing to say." I replied, turning on my heel and walking out. They followed after me and we met up with the others. I went down first to scope out the place. The adults had all gone back outside. I walked back into the room,

"Coast is clear." I said, they nodded and walked down all the way. We stood outside the basement door, staring at it. Tom turned to us.

"Okay guys. Just remember. They're dangerous and unpredictable." Tom said. Wow. What an awe inspiring speech giver he is.

"Thank you so much for reminding me! I almost forgot!" I snapped sarcastically. He gave me another look and I went silent.

* * *

**Tell me what you think? Did you like Rory's reaction? R&R. **

**Much Love (: **

**Rhey. **


	9. We're Gonna Need a Bigger Potato

**Chapter Nine: We're Gonna Need A Bigger Potato. **

I turned the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open. Pitch black greeted us, I looked at the others.

"R-r-r-ready?" I asked. They all nodded. Tom went ahead of us with his potato gun. I followed after him, gripping the back of his shirt tightly. Beth had hold of one of my hands and one of Hannah's. Lee and Art followed them. I looked to the right and it looked as if the aliens had been doing construction work or something. How did the adults not notice that? I seriously doubt the aliens were quiet about it!

"A g-g-giant gaping h-h-hole in the m-middle of the basement… T-t-that's not good." I said. I went ignored by everyone. Beth's grip on my hand tightened though. I looked back at her. Owwww! She ignored me.

"Do you want Monkey? He's good luck." Hannah asked her. Beth looked down at her and tried to act casual by giving her a smile…. Well it was actually more of a grimace.

"I'm fine." She said. She let go of my hand and I brought it up in front of my face and looked at it, flexing my fingers to get the feeling back into it. She was a lot stronger than she looked. There was a loud thump that made me jump and Beth snatched the stuffed animal from her little sister. I snickered. Not so tough now.

"Stay close." Tom said, I looked at him. Did he expect us to stray far?

"They could be anywhere." He added. We all nodded. I grabbed onto his shirt again. Beth snickered this time.

"Scared?" Beth asked. I shook my head but didn't look at her.

"W-w-why w-would I b-b-be?" I asked. She gave me a knowing look, I shrugged her off and we started walking again. Tom led us slowly to the hole. I remembered a flashlight that was on the table and reached over and grabbed it. I clicked it on and shined it towards the hole

"Good idea." Tom said as we walked. I nodded and shined the light down in the hole. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary. The others gathered around me, pushing me closer and closer to the edge. I searched around the hole, but found no sign of Jake, which scared me. Maybe they took him with them? All of a sudden, something jerked and we all jumped I lost my footing and fell into the hole. I braced myself for the impact of dirt and stone, but it didn't come. Instead I fell onto something…. Warm? I bolted up and scrambled away from it as it moved. I coughed as I shined the flashlight on.. Jake! OMG JAKE!

"It's Jake!" I exclaimed. Oh thank the Lord he's okay!

"He's okay!" Art cried. I let out a sigh of relief and stood up. I looked up at Tom.

"How do we get him out of here?" I asked. I was shorter than the hole and a lot smaller than Jake.

"We'll help you. Just try and lift him up." Tom replied, kneeling down near the edge. The twins did the same as Beth and Hannah stood off to the side and watched.

"I'll try…" I replied. I leaned down and grabbed Jake's forearm and heaved him up into a sitting position.

"Ugh… You're heavy!" I groaned. He glared at me and I smiled back. After I got him to his feet, we tried to pull him up.

"1...2...3... _HEAVE_!" I shouted, pushing him up the side, while the twins and Tom pulled him up. God, they're weak!

"Put your back into it!" Tom groaned.

"I AM PUTTING MY BACK INTO IT!" I shouted.

"God Jake! What have you been eating?" I asked.

"1...2...3... PULL!" Tom yelled. I pushed again, but he didn't budge.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE JAKE!" I yelled. He gave me a look. I held my hands up.

"Never mind." I muttered. We all took a few seconds to breathe and got ready.

"1.…2.….3... PULL!" I shouted. I pushed with all my might.

"PULL LIKE A MAN TOM!" I exclaimed. He and the twins pulled one last time and Jake flew out of the hole. Dirt and dust rained down onto me, I started coughing and waving my hand. I leaned against the side of the hole and waited for it to stop. After it did, I looked around then stood up straight.

"Now someone help me out!" I said, straightening up and reaching up towards the edge. Tom chuckled and bent down and grabbed my arm. He heaved me out of the hole.

"What have _you_ been eating?" Tom asked. I shot him a glare

"You're just weak!" I snappeed. He rolled his eye and we looked over at the twins and Jake. They had gotten Jake into a sitting position. We walked over and I bent down so I was eye level with him. I grabbed the edge of the tape. His eyes widened.

"Brace yourself." I said. He nodded and I yanked the tape from his face. He flinched and shook his head. Dirt fell, I coughed and waved away the dust. God... This sucks.

"S-s-sorry." I coughed out. He shook his head and looked at us.

"Those Jerkonians! They tied me up and dragged Snuggles outside. This vacation really sucks!" He exclaimed as the twins began to untie him. I laughed.

"You see the machine?" Tom asked. Jake nodded.

"Yeah. You were right. It came here years ago! Some idiot built this place smack on top of it!" He spat out.

"Guys! Guys, I found Ricky!" Beth called from the corner. I looked over to see her kneeling next to my unconscious cousin. How'd he land there? It was about 5 feet to the left of the stairs.

"He's waking up." She said, my cousin stirred and started to get up. He got up to his hands and knees and shook his head.

"Where the heck am I?" He groaned. He looked up and saw Beth and started freaking out. Tom walked over to them as I tried helping the others. These aliens sure knew how to tie knots...

"Oh baby! I'm so glad you're okay." Beth sighed. Rick scrambled away from her, but his feet kept getting caught in the net. I laughed. Finally he was free and ran towards the stairs.

"STOP!" He demanded Bethany. She took a step back.

"Okay, okay. I know it's been a really weird day! But you have to let me explain." She told him. He looked over at us then back at her.

"Okay.. Okay.. Explain to me why I keep blacking out! Why I'm bleeding! And why your grandma did a flying ninja kick on my face down the stairs!" He exclaimed. Beth looked at us and I nodded. He probably wouldn't believe her anyway, but it was worth a shot. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Well.. Um…. We're fighting um… Space aliens." She replied, getting straight to the point. He gaped at her for a minute. Beth nodded and went on.

"Yeah, yeah. They're small but dangerous and really, really scary!" She added. He shook his head.

"Oh no. No, of course. I believe you. Why wouldn't they be?" He replied sarcastically. God, he's such a douche bag…

"Bethany! Why do you want to waste our time playing hide and seek and kill the aliens with your stupid brother and your dumb little cousins." Ricky spat out, seeming to forget Hannah and I. This caught everyone else's attention and they all turned and glared at Ricky. I noticed they finally untied him. Beth glared at him too as she stepped closer to him.

"Don't talk about my family that way!" She said. He looked at her with an expression of pity.

"Well you don't have to worry about it anymore. Because were done." He muttered, he stepped back from her.

"I knew I should've stayed home and hooked up with Annie Filkins! She's smokin' hot and doesn't like talking about _feelings_ all the time!" He exclaimed, doing some weird little hand gesture at the word 'feelings' . Wow…. What an asshole… Beth looked hurt.

"I'm going straight to Annie's…" He said, pointing up the stairs. Okay, he's just made an entire new level of asshole! He turned to look at the rest of us. He gave me a disgusted look, which in turn, I flipped him the bird. He glared and began walking up the stairs, he took one step and his leg buckled.

"Ouch." He groaned. Ha! Karma! Tom walked over to his sister.

"I'm really sorry." Tom said .

"Don't be. You were right all along." Beth replied. Hey! Wait a minute! I was the one that warned her!

"But if it's any consolation. He's not going straight to Annie's." Tom laughed, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out Ricky's car relay. I smiled.

"Or anywhere for a while." Tom said. Well played Tom, well played. I laughed and looked out the window where lights had begun flashing. I walked over to it and looked. What I saw scared me a lot more. Jake walked over to Beth and Tom.

"Ummm guys, I hate to break up this sibling bonding moment but we're in Death Con 1 here." He said. Outside the window, the machine was slowly being set up. The others came and joined us.

"Oh my, Gosh! They're forcing him to build it." Lee said.

"Build what?" Beth asked.

"How do you take over the world with that thing?" She asked again, looking at us.

"I really don't want to find out." Tom sighed.

"We've gotta stop them before their fleet arrives!" He exclaimed.

"Fleet?" Jake asked. I guess they didn't tell him…

"Yeah, this is just the advance team." I said, looking up at him. He looked shocked.

"We have to rescue Snugglelump!" Hannah exclaimed, Beth gave her a confused look.

"Snuggle what?" She asked.

"Lump. The four armed fella." Lee said,

"He's on our side. The other three… Not so much." He added. Beth looked at all of us once. Damn, this family seemed to do that a lot.

"This is so not happening." She said.

"Trust me. We wish it wasn't." I said. The others nodded.

"We gotta get out there. Let's move!" Tom exclaimed. He started out the door, but Jake grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Not so fast! I have a plan." He said. We gave him a confused look. Jacob Pearson has another plan? Shocking.

"Work with me here!" He said.

"Did Grandma give anyone Mentos?" He asked. Weird question... Nana always gave us Mentos,

"Yeah why?" Tom asked,

"Hand 'em over." Jake exclaimed.

"What? We're gonna throw candy at them?" I asked. He shook his head

"No. It's my own little science project." He replied. We all handed him our Mentos and he looked around.

"We need Diet Coke." He said. Oh, I know what he's getting at now… Ah, he's a smarter cookie than he lead on.

"You're thirsty?" Beth asked. Wow... I clearly remember her being there when I pulled this expertiment about a year ago... He shook his head and looked at the twins.

"There should be some upstairs." He said. They nodded and ran up the stairs. They returned minutes later with three bottles.

"Rory, get that tape." He said. I gave him a look. Who said he could order me around like that?

"Please?" He said. I smiled and nodded. I grabbed the blue electric tape and handed it to him.

"Now dump out some of the Coke." He instructed, I nodded. He ripped off three strips and placed the Mentos in a line while I did as he said. I handed them to him and, he placed the tape into the Coke and capped it off.

"Mentos bomb, you're a genius!" Tom exclaimed. I nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Jake smiled.

"All right, I love that you two are getting along and that Jake reached his inner scientist, but I think we have bigger problems." I said. They nodded and we all grabbed a weapon of some sort. Well, except for Hannah. I grabbed the paintball gun. I was sooo gonna have fun with this….

"Let's go." I said. Jake handed me a bottle of Coke. Tom opened the window and we sent out Hannah and the twins.

"Beth, you next." I said.

"What? No!" Jake exclaimed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, you're smaller than me." Beth pointed out.

"So?" I asked.

"That means you're first." Jake said. He grabbed my waist, I jumped a little. He chuckled.

"Jumpy Rory?" He asked. I could practiacally see him smirking. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the edge and placed one foot on the ledge we were using.

"Just lift me." I muttered. He lifted me up with ease and pushed me out the window. Beth came out next, then Jake, then Tom. We all knelt behind the bushes and watched as the tall ugly alien shoved Snugs. He muttered something, but I couldn't here. Hannah gasped and went to run, but Beth held her tight.

"Hannah, calm down. We'll get Snugs out of there." I attempted to calm her down. She nodded hesitantly.

"Aim for the machine!" Tom reminded us, looking at the machines. The aliens had all gathered in the same spot luckily, so taking them out shouldn't be a problem.

"Once they're distracted, we move out. Beth and Hannah, stick together. Rory you're with me. Twins, go with Jake." Tom instructed.

"Yes sir!" I said, mock saluting him. I set myself up to throw it.

"Whatever. 1.…2.…3.… GO!" Tom yelled. We each tossed the soda boms and as soon as they hit the ground, soda flew everywhere. The aliens scattered. The tall one got knocked out, and the fat one looked dizzy. I couldn't see Snugs or the female.

"Move out!" Tom yelled. I grabbed the paintball gun and ran.

"Let's go!" Jake shouted. I shot the gun off towards the fat one, but missed.

"SNUGGLES!" Hannah exclaimed. Snugs looked at her and the female ran after him.

"TRAITOR!" She exclaimed, she went to tackle him, but Beth blocked her with the trashcan lid. She tossed her inside and lifted it right side up.

"Never mess with a girl who's just been dumped!" She exclaimed. Snugs ran over to Hannah and I looked for the others. Jake, Art, and Lee were taking care of the ugly tall one and Tom was focusing on the fat short one.

"GET OFF MY PLANET YOU LITTLE GREEN SON OF A B-!" Tom yelled, as he fired the gun. The potato hit the alien so hard he flung, he was shot into the machine. It started glowing and the alien was lifted up into the air by three beams. My eyes grew wide.

"What the hell is happening?" I asked. No one responded as we all just stared. All of a sudden the alien was shot over some trees. That's it? That's all it does? Wow…

"HOW DO YOU FEEL NOW?" Jake exclaimed happily. Is that like his catch phrase or something? God….

"Weakness! We found their weakness. It's their own alien death ray!" Art exclaimed. We all gathered together as we smiled happily. I heard muttering, and I looked down at Snugs. He looked scared.

"Not sweet. SO NOT SWEET!" He stuttered out. Oh no…. Snugs got in front of us.

"Hu-mans!" Snugs exclaimed, I turned and got their attention.

"Guys… I don't think it's over." I said. They all looked at me,

"The machine. Molecule expander. Commander bigger!" Snugs stuttered out, making a motion with his arms. But he didn't need to, we all stared up at the giant alien. I felt faint all of a sudden. I grabbed onto Tom and Jake and they steadied me.

"You're gonna need a bigger potato." Jake said as we stared up at it. Oh man... We are so dead...

* * *

**Tell me think!(: R&R . Did you like? Hate? I'm thinking of a sequal. But I'm not sure yet. **

**Much Love , **

**Rhey **


	10. Saving The World!

**Chapter Ten: Saving the World. **

I clung to the person closest to me, which unfortunately was Jake as we all just stood there gaping up at the alien, I looked over at Tom.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked. We didn't exactly have the resources to take on a giant alien.

"Who's little now Earth maggots? Pretty cool huh?" The alien laughed.

"It's over. You lose." He said. He began walking away, the ground shook violently as he did so.

"Where's he going?" Lee asked.

"Wherever he wants." I breathed out. Tom dropped his gun as we all began freaking out.

"What are we gonna do?" Art asked.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed. Jake ran his hands through his hair. Ha, he looked kinda cute when he was stressed. Wait! Bad Rory! Don't think that! I shook my head clear of those thoughts.

"We're dead! There's no way we can survive against that!" Lee said, pointing to the monster.

"Don't say that. We can't give up." I replied. Hannah and Beth looked scared to death. I looked over at Tom who had drifted away for some reason. He stared after the alien.

"Tom?" I asked. He ignored me and looked down at the ground. His head snapped up and he looked at us,

"Guys. Listen. We don't have much time!" He said, gathering us in a circle. He turned to Snugs.

"Sparks. Can anything go in that machine?" He asked.

"Theoretically." Sparks replied. Oh…. I don't like that word… It's not a guarantee. Guarantees are better that theories… Just saying.

"Okay! Good. Art, Lee. I'm gonna need a controller." Tom said. He turned to Beth and I.

"Beth, Rory. I need you to keep the other aliens on lock down." He instructed.

"Okay." Beth replied.

"Got it." I nodded. I looked at the giant one and saw him stick a huge orange stick in the ground. I flinched. We gotta hurry.

"Jake. Come with me. Hannah, stay with Sparks." Tom finished telling us what to do.

"Rory. Come on!" Beth said. I nodded and looked at Jake, he sent me a smile which I returned. Beth grabbed my arm and we ran over to the ugly alien who was still unconscious. I grabbed the paintball gun from the ground and walked over and stood behind her, ready to shoot if it all of a sudden sprung to life or something. Beth dropped to her knees and took off her belt.

"You are one ugly alien." She said. I laughed and nodded in agreement. I heard a thump behind me, I spun to see the female had gotten out of the trashcan.

"He may be ugly. But he's mine!" She exclaimed. I started shooting at her.

"You don't know when to quit do you?" I exclaimed, shooting at her. I missed her though. She came at me, baring her claws.

"Beth!" I squeaked as the paintball gun ran out of ammo. I threw the gun to the side and backed away. She ran past me and clawed my leg. I let out a cry of pain.

"SHIT!" I cursed.

"Rory!" Beth exclaimed. I waved her off.

"Focus on them!" I said. She nodded and grabbed the tennis racket next to her. She swiped at the alien, and narrowly missed her. She went to attack her face, but Beth blocked her with the racket. She began to slice it with her nails. I crawled over to help her, as Beth threw the alien down. She leaped back at her and jumped on her back. She grabbed her hair and Beth spun around. The alien was flung to the ground. She looked down at her hand.

"You broke my nail!" The alien hissed. She charged again, but Beth pulled back her fist. She was gonna punch an alien...

"I don't care!" Beth grunted as she punched her. The alien fell to the floor. Beth looked at her nail and bit it off and spit it out. She turned to me. I was gaping at her. Beth was one tough chick….

"You okay?" She asked. I nodded and looked down. I was bleeding a lot.

"I've dealt with it." I replied, pointing to my neck. She looked unsure but didn't say anything. Another tremor made me fall. I looked over to see the alien had stuck another stick in the ground. What the hell are those for? I looked back over at Beth, she was holding up. I looked back at the alien in time to see him press a button and send 5 beams of light into the sky. Oh my God….

"They're beacons…. He's calling the invasion." I breathed. I heard Jake yell something similar.

"We are so dead." Beth muttered. I nodded in agreement. Hannah walked over to us. She grabbed Beth's hand and stared up at the sky.

"It's them… They'll all be coming soon.." She said. I looked down at her… Was that really necessary? And she said it really creepy…

"I'm going to check on the boys." I said. Ignoring the pain in my leg, I ran over to where Jake and Tom were to find Tom on a light pole and Jake shooting the giant alien. I swear these boys are trying to give me a heart attack.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELVES KILLED?" I yelled at them. I was ignored. I watched as Jake ran through the aliens legs, the alien spun to face him. The twins ran up to me. Art held a controller.

"Where'd you find it?" I asked.

"Over there." Lee replied, pointing off towards the house. I nodded.

"BRING IT!" Jake yelled up at the alien. Pain surged through my leg all of a sudden. I leaned on Lee. He held me up.

"TOM TAKE THE SHOT!" Jake yelled. I looked up at Tom and saw him handling the gun. Don't fall… Don't fall… Don't fall.

"His collar is still in the way!" He shouted. Then I saw it. The ugly one was now growing.

"LOOK OUT!" I shouted, pointing over at him. Jake looked at me then followed my arm.

"THE UGLY ONE GOT BIG!" Jake yelled. Tom looked back at it. The alien stomped closer to us.

"HURRY TOM!" I yelled.

"DO IT!" Jake said. Tom pointed the gun up a bit and shot.

"What was that?" Jake asked. The alien all of a sudden fell. I jumped a little. The leader shot up and turned to the tall one. He punched him in the face.

"Commander?" The tall, ugly one asked. The commander didn't respond, he then noticed the twins and I.

"Puny humans! Is that all you have?" He asked them, holding the leader back. Lee had the arms swinging madly. The tall one punched him. Art punch back. Each hit they took, the ground shook violently. I clung to Lee to stay standing.

"Whoa…" I breathed. The tall one picked up the fat one and slammed him onto the ground. I ran over to watch it, I ran back over to Bethany and we stood opposite to the boys.

"Sparks! Reverse the machine!" Tom shouted. I noticed he had since jumped from the pole onto the ground. We watched as the ugly one pretty much owned the other guy.

"Nothing's working!" Art exclaimed.

"Give it to me!" Tom exclaimed, he snatched the remote from him. He did a move and lifted his knee. We watched as the fat one kneed the tall one where the sun don't shine.

"Oooh! Crude." Art cringed .

"But effective." Lee added.

"Awesome!" Jake exclaimed, squeezing his cousins shoulders. We all watched as the aliens tumbled towards the machines.

"Reversed!" Sparks declared. I smiled happily, and watched as the aliens fell into the machine and instantly began shrinking…. And so did the machine. It wilted and crumbled before our eyes. After a second it shrank, then exploded blasting us backwards. After it cleared, Beth helped me up and we ran towards the others.

"BETHANY!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Hannah! Are you okay?" Beth exclaimed back. They hugged, I ran and embraced Jake. He picked me up and spun me around. He set me down and smiled.

"You were great Rory!" He exclaimed. I smiled back. All of a sudden, his lips were crushed to mine. At first I was shocked, but then I found myself kissing back. What the hell was I doing? Kissing Jacob Pearson? Part of me wanted to pull away, slap him and run. But the other part of me wanted to stay in that position forever. I went with the second one. He pulled away all too soon.

"S-s-so were y-y-you guys!" I replied. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. I smiled and we turned to see the shocked faces of the twins, Hannah looked grossed out, Tom looked a little annoyed and Beth was smirking.

"I knew it! I knew you liked each other!" She said. I felt my face heat up and all of a sudden I was thankful for the dark. _There was no way I could like him... _

'Yes there is.' Argh, that damn voice is back.

_'I don't like him!' _I argued.

'You're right... You love him!' Okay, it's official... I'm insane. But that damn voice was right... I did love him... Even if he could be an idiot...

"Guys look. The rest are coming." Beth's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up at the sky and saw many little dots.

"There are so many of them." I whispered. None of us moved, we just stared at the millions of aliens that were coming to invade. I looked down at Snugs, he looked down at his wrist and clicked a button.

"Retreat! Retreat! The machine has been destroyed! We have been outsmarted by the hu-mans! The invasions has failed!" He said, signaling for the aliens to fly away. He turned back and smiled at us. We smiled back at him. We looked up at the aliens and watched them fly away.

"Oh thank God…" I sighed happily, watching the last of them disappear. We slowly walked towards Sparks.

"It's done… It's over…" Tom muttered in a dazed voice. I laughed.

"It's all over. We won." I agreed. Sparks looked up at us, slightly confused. He scratched his head.

"Thanks Snugs. For everything." Tom said to him as we all gathered around him. Jake placed an arm around me to help me walk.

"You're all right for a space maggot. I'm gonna miss you." Jake smiled down at him.

"Miss him?" Hannah asked. I gave her a confused look. It wasn't like he was going to stay.

"He's staying here with us." She said, she knelt down and looked at Snugs.

"Please don't go. You can stay here and be part of our family." She said. Aw… That's so cute… A little four armed alien for a pet. Most kids have cats or dogs or fish… maybe a bird or a turtle or something. No, the Pearson's have an alien. Sparks pulled out something small, but then he expanded it to reveal a picture of him, with 3 people I can assume were his wife and kids. She smiled at the picture, so did I.

"Hannah, I think he already has a family." I said. Sparks smiled at her.

"My family." He said. I chuckled.

"All right. Let's get you back up to your ship." Tom said. Sparks nodded and we all walked back into the house. We walked upstairs and into the attic. We climbed out the window and looked at Snugs one more time. Hannah knelt down and handed him her sock monkey. He smiled and took it from her.

"Goodbye Hannah." He said, he reached up and hugged her.

"Aw.." I whispered. He was just too cute! She hugged him back. They pulled away from each other and he walked over to his ship. Hannah ran over to us and hugged Beth's waist. Snugs flew towards us and we all ducked down. He did this twice before flying away. We smiled as he did so.

"I'm gonna miss him." I said.

"We all are." Beth said. I nodded and we all went back inside.

"Okay Rory, we need to clean you up." Beth said as we walked into mine and the boys room.

"How come I'm the only one who was injured this bad?" I asked. Jake laughed. Tom came in with the first aid kit and we cleaned it up.

"Man, these are really deep…" He muttered examining them closely.

"So? Just throw a Band-Aid on it and get it over with." I said.

"No, Rory…. I think you need stitches." He replied. I stared down at him, eyes wide.

"I don't think so." I snapped.

"Rory. You have to." Jake said. I shook my head. I refused to go to the hospital willingly! I've spent too much of my time there unwillingly.

**Jake's POV. **

**(Again, written by Tyler) **

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed at Tom as he took down the other alien. I looked for Rory, I saw her with Bethany. Her leg was bleeding badly. The girl must have gotten her again. The space maggots fell into the machine and it started shrinking. The chick came and got the ugly one out of there, but they left the leader. The machine shrunk all the way and blew up. The force knocked us backward, I jumped up and ran towards the girls as they ran towards us. I ran straight to Rory and caught her in a hug.

"You were great Rory!" I exclaimed as I spun her around in a circle, she giggled and I set her down. She smiled up at me, and on impulse, I leaned down and kissed her. She didn't push me away or do anything I expected her to do, she kissed back. SHE KISSED BACK! I pulled away and she smiled again.

"S-s-so were y-y-you guys!" She stuttered out. I chuckled and kissed her forehead lightly. I turned to see my little brothers shocked faces, Hannah looked disgusted, Tom looked annoyed and Beth was smirking. I gave her a confused look.

"I knew it! I knew you liked each other!" She said. I placed an arm around her shoulders. Then Beth looked up at the sky.

"Guys look. The rest are coming." She said. We all looked up.

"There are so many of them." I said. We all just stared up at the sky. I wasn't ready or in the condition to take on millions of aliens. Sparks all of a sudden clicked his watch.

"Retreat! Retreat! The machine has been destroyed! We have been outsmarted by the hu-mans! The invasions has failed!" He said, signaling for the aliens to fly away. He turned back and smiled at us. We smiled back at him. We looked up at the aliens and watched them fly away.

"Oh thank God…" I heard Rory sigh happily, watching the last of them disappear. We slowly walked towards Sparks.

"It's done… It's over…" Tom muttered.

"It's all over. We won." Rory agreed. Sparks looked up at us, slightly confused. He scratched his head.

"Thanks Snugs. For everything." Tom said to him as we all gathered around him.

"You're all right for a space maggot. I'm gonna miss you." I smiled down at him.

"Miss him?" Hannah asked. I gave her a confused look. It wasn't like he was going to stay.

"He's staying here with us." She said, she knelt down and looked at Snugs.

"Please don't go. You can stay here and be part of our family." She said. Hannah wanted a pet alien? Why doesn't that surprise me? Rory smiled as he pulled out a picture of him and his family

"Hannah, I think he already has a family." She said. Sparks smiled at her.

"My family." He said. She chuckled.

"All right. Let's get you back up to your ship." Tom said. Snugs nodded and we all walked back into the house. We walked upstairs and into the attic. We climbed out the window and looked at Snugs one more time. Hannah knelt down and handed him her sock monkey. He smiled and took it from her.

"Goodbye Hannah." He said, he reached up and hugged her.

"Aw.." Rory whispered. I hugged her tighter to me. They let go of each other and Hannah ran to Bethany. Snuggles got into his spaceship and flew away

"I'm gonna miss him." Rory said.

"We all are." Beth agreed. She nodded back and we all went back inside.

"Okay Rory, we need to clean you up." Beth said as we walked into our room.

"How come I'm the only one who was injured this bad?" She asked, I laughed as Tom went to get the kit. He came back in and started wiping off the blood. I helped.

"Man, these are really deep…" He muttered examining them closely. I nodded in agreement.

"So? Just throw a Band-Aid on it and get it over with." She said..

"No, Rory…. I think you need stitches." He replied. Her eyes grew wide.

"I don't think so!" She snapped.

"Rory, you need too," I said. She shook her head defiantly. I sighed and held her down.

"Tom. Go get the adults." I instructed. She kicked and squirmed, but I kept her still.

"What's going on?" Aunt Nina asked, walking in.

"Well Rory was trying to get something under the bed, and these nails that were sticking out cut her leg open." I explained, pointing to the three nails under Tom's bed. They actually were sticking out. Aunt Nina sighed.

"You haven't even been here a day and you already need a trip to the hospital. Let's go." She said. Rory sulked as I picked her up and carried her to the car. We got her stitched up and left the hospital.

"Adults are so oblivious..." Rory muttered as we walked into the house. I had held her hand the entire time and none of the adults said a word. I laughed and nodded in agreement. When we got back to the house, us kids went upstairs while the adults stayed downstairs.

"Okay, I think we can all agree that what's happened today can't be told to anyone!" Tom said.

"Psh, yeah... Like anyone would anyone would believe us." Rory scoffed.

"Let's all swear we won't tell anyone." Tom said. We all exchagned looks and nodded.

"We swear." The twins said.

"I promise." Rory said.

"Scouts honor." I agreed.

"I swear." Beth said.

"Me too." Hannah agreed. After that, everyone left to their respective rooms and we climbed into bed. Rory was out within second.

"Jake? You up?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" I replied.

"Don't hurt Rory." He said. I laughed.

"I promise I won't." I said.

"You better not." He warned I nodded and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**That's the final chapter. (: Tell me what you think? Like? Hate? I think it was terrible. But that's just me. The sequal will pick up at the end of the movie, it will include 'Funky Ricky' and the fishing scene. I need help with the title, so suggestions are welcome(: It will show what happens the rest of the summer, and during the school year, so it will be longer than this. R&R(: **


End file.
